AGAR TUM SATH HO!
by daya's angel
Summary: Pal bhar thahar jaao Dil ye sambhal jaaye Kaise tumhe roka karun Meri taraf aata har gham phisal jaaye Aankhon mein tum ko bharun Gar tum sath ho...! An investigative pure duo fic with crunch of team :P * LAST CHAPTER UPDATED AND IN THE END AN IMPORTANT NEWS FOR ALL OF YOU...! plz peep inside...:-)
1. Chapter 1

Hello Guys...how are you all...

Hope you are fine and doing good...

Remember me...or forgot me :P

Anyways its all my fault if you forgot me...

So dont worry...Chillax ;)

I am here with another boring...pakkao...not good...Duo story...

I will meet you at the end of the chapter...

Those who reached at the end of chapter meet me :P

Here we go...

 _" Drizzling turned into storm birds are migrating from their nest for safer shelter. "_

Dark complexion person is standing beside window taking support of wall...lostly looking outside the falling drops...( one memory strikes in his mind )

 _ **Voice : abhi ye baarish kitni achi hoti na...( chuckling ) spreading palms outside from the car glass door ( amazingly ) aur thandi bhi ( little drops sooth the tiny pores )**_

 _Clouds thunder mercilessly...and with this power outage of the whole city..._

Voice : lagta hai bijli gai hai...thehro main candle jalata hon...( but cut with another voice )

2 voice : kia faida candle jalanay ka...bahir ka andhera tu tum kum kardogy magar andar k andhery ka kia daya...

Daya ( jerked his head ) and lit the candle...

 _Two entities apart from each other but their shadows falls togetherly on opposite wall_

Abhijeet ( whispers ) : savan us din bhi tha daya ab bhi hai...farq itna hai k aj pata chala hai... _ **ek savan hamary andar bhi hota hai...**_ magar wo thanda ni karwa (bitter) hota...( closed his wet eyes )

Daya ( hesitately ) pick up his luggage with _ **Abhi main jaraha hon**_

Abhijeet ( wiping off the wetness ): said tu jao daya mainy kab roka tumhain... _ **tumhary har faisly (decision) main sath khara hua hon main,iss bar bhi sahi...**_ ( smilingly ) chalo ab jao ni tu flight ko dairi hojaigi tumhain...( trying to look strong )

Daya ( wirh hurt look at abhijeet ) _:_ _ **mumurs tum sach main badal gai ho abhi...**_

Abhijeet ( in heart ): main kb badla daya... _ **tunny hee tu chenny (snatch) hain mjh sy tere haq saray**_

Daya ( with heavy heart ): turned to go...( in heart ) _**aik baar abhi bus aik baar rok lo mjhy...**_

Abhijeet ( in heart ): _**kis haq sy rokun main tujhy yaar...**_ ( injured smile crept on his lips ) with word _**yaar...**_

Daya holding umbrella in one hand...with trudge steps...salty eyes crossed the boudaries of their _**Sweet Home...**_ he for the last time glance at the home having bulk of their _**sweet-sour...salty-sugary**_ memories...the place where so many times wo roothy bhi aur manay bhi...now these roothny manany sessions are become a part of past...and finally he is out of the main gate...one last time he spreads hand on the name plate hanging outside and shattered so many tears which are mixed with heavy rain...

Abhijeet : who is watching all the moves of daya from window through his blur vision...stared daya and his way long till he goes far away from his vision...

 _Daya hire a cab and proceed over his new destinations..._

 _ **At Airport :**_

 _Stromed had passed, it has been dizzling now slowly slowly...After giving fares to the driver he comes out of the taxi...glanced at his team who is here to bid him_ _ **Good Bye**_ _for the last time...he inhaled deeply feeling the air...look at the surroundings...which will become unknown for him in upcoming hours..._

Daya: with a sweet yet salty smile runs towards his team...and hugged them all at once...

Everyone including daya cried on each other shoulders...some minutes secretly slipped from there palm...

Daya ( controlling over his emotoins ) : said _**Shooooooooo**_ bus bus ab koi ni roiga...apna khayal rakhna tum sb...( soggy tone ) abhi ka bhi...main lautunga bht jald...intezar karna mere...( separating from team ) Ab mjhy chalna chaiya...(as they are still standing on road)... _ **Alvida tum sb ko jo bhi samay beeta tum sb k sath wo lamhay meri zindagi k bht qeemti pal hain bht yaad aogy tum sb khass kar Abhi aik anath ko parivaar jo mil gaya tha magar kia karain waqt kisi ka dost ni...( smiles bitterly ) kis tarah kissy kaisy kb dhoka dai jai pata hee ni chalta...**_ ( taking back steps )

Freddy ( crying harshly ) : said Sir kia _**aik ghalti 18 saalon ki dosti pr bhari par gai**_...plz ruk jain na daya Sir...mat jain... _ **wo**_ _ni reh paingy apky bina..._

Daya ( smiles injuredly ): said ni freddy hamari dosti ki neev itni kamzor ni k zara si shak ki andhi ussy hila saky...main ruk jata _**magar ussny ni roka mjhy jisky do bol ka intezar tha mjhy...**_ smilingly salute all and rushed inside the airport...

 _ **Inside The Airport :**_

After controlling his sinus...Daya inquired about his Dehli flight from information desk and came to know that due to bad weather conditions all flights are delayed for 2 hours...Helplessly he sat with a thud on near by bench...resting his head on kness supported by his hands...Fidgeting with his inner self...swiftly trails of past surrounded him...

 _ **FlashBack :**_

 _It had been a more hectic day from usual for Cid team...One high profile case is reported in the bureau...Acp is out of town with other official bodies...in the absence of Acp sir all the burden of work comes on abhijeet's shoulder...And they are continuously working on this case from two nights without any rest...but does not get any lead..._

 _Daya ( from corner of his eyes ) : is watching abhijeet...who is pressing his forehead in regular intervals of time...( bite his lip in tension )_

 _Abhijeet : (angrily) freddy uss Om-Parkash py check rakha hua hai na...bang hard on table with kuch samjh ni arahaa...koi kari hath aky hee ni dai rahi iss case ki...( mumurs in great tension ) aik tu Acp sir yahan ni hain upar see ye case ny dimaag ghuma k rakh dia hai..._

 _Freddy : ( tensely ) han sir samjh hee ni araha apharan karny waly ko viroti ki raqam chaiya ya phir cid..._

 _Abhijeet : (worriedly) Hmmm...( pressing his forehead )_

 _Daya ( interupting ) : ni kidnapper ko viroti ni chaiyaa...Cid sy matlab hai ussy...( meaningfully ) ye koi bht bara chakkar hai...sochi samjhi sazishh hai ye..._

 _Abhijeet : (tensely) haan Daya sazish tu hai koi bht bari...magar ye bhi tu sochoo k koi sirf Cid sy takkar lainay k lia aik samaj sewak k bety ka apharan kun karwaiga...itnaaa mushkil kaam akhir wo kun karyga..._

 _Daya : mjhy tu ye koi purana papi lgta...jiski cid sy bhi dushmani hai aur Om-parkash jee sy bhi..._

 _Abhijeet : han ye hosakta daya...( to purvi ) wo Om-parkash jee ny jitny bhi suspects likh wai hai na unhain hamary criminal records sy mila k daikho...shayad koi kari hath ajai...( again pressed his forehead )_

 _Daya ( concerned tone ) : abhi agar sar main dard hai tu thora aram karlo...tb tk hum daikh laity na iss case ko...plzz_

 _Abhijeet ( refusing ) : Ni daya yaar ye case khatam hojai phir aram karlunga...abhi ni plzzz..._

 _Daya ( shrugged his shoulders ) : said innocently " main tu islia keh raha tha k kahin agar bemar par gai tu case kaisy lead karogy...khamakhan cid ka aik jaanbaz officer short hojaiga case ataky ya na ataky"..._

 _Abhijeet ( softly ): theek hai daya main abhi khabri sy milny jaraha...usky baad wahan sy ghar jakar fresh hokar 2 hours main wapis bureau ata hun ok..._

 _Daya : smiles and said ok done boss...jb tk hum daikhty kuch hath ata ya ni..._

 _Abhijeet : nodes and say kuch bhi lead milay inform me...Om-prakash ki har incoming aur outgoing calls tap karo...zaror kuch milay ga..._

 _Daya ( smiles ) : ok boss...apna khayal rakhna..._

 _Abhijeet : hmm bye..._

 _ **At HighWay :**_

 _Voice :Sahab apny mjhy is Om-prakash py nazar rakhny ko kaha tha...sahab ye Om-Prakash bht garbar admi hai...koi na koi laphra zaror hai iska...ye daikho ( showing one video )_

 _Abhijeet ( shockingly ): oh i see...( rubbing corner of his lips ) mjhy pehly hee ye admi khatak raha tha...theek hai ballu tum iss om-prakash py nazar rakho...aur kuch bhi atpata milay tu batana...( angrily ) tb tk main iss om-prakash sy mil lun...( trying to call daya but there is no network available )_

 _ **At Prakash Villa...**_

 _ **FlashBack :**_

 _Om-prakash jee daikhiya mainy apsy pehly bhi kaha tha k jo kuch ap janty sach sach bata dijia...magar apny cid ko andhery main rakha...ab tk humsy jhoot bolty rahy k ap kuch ni janty...aisy kaisy koi apky ghar main ghuss k apky baity ko kidnap karky lai gaya...aur badlay main apsy kaha gaya k viroti ki raqam cid k hathon chaiya..._

 _Om-prakash ( stammering ) : inspector daikhiya apsy pehly bhi kaha tha mainy k iss baray mai main kuch ni janta...kidnaper kaisy mere ghar main ghussa mjhy iska koi andaza ni...samaj sewak hun hazaron dushman hongy mairy mjhy kia pata ye kiska kaan hai..._

 _Abhijeet ( shout ) : jhoot ( bang hard on chair ) jhoot bol rahy ap...sach tu ye hai k ap samaj sewak ki arr main nakli notes ka dhanda chalaty hain...isi waja sy apky bety ko kidnap kia gaya hai..._

 _Om-prakash : stand up from his chair...( angrily ) aisa ghatiya arop lagany ki himat kaisy hui apki inspector...( shouting )_

 _Abhijeet : ( calmly ) jhoot main ni ap bol rahy om-prakash...aur ye main ni apka chehra bata raha...k ap jhoot bol rahy...phir bhi agar apko saboot chaiya tu ye li jia apni ankhoon sy daikh li jia...( showing the video )_

 _Om-prakash : with a thud falls on his chair tiredly...said theek hai inspector main apko sb sach batata hun..._

 _Abhijeet : theek hai mere sath bureau chaliya ap..._

 _Om-prakash : ni bureau ni inspector...yahin kun k wo cheez bhi yahin hai jisky lia mere baity ko kidnap kia gaya hai..._

 _Abhijeet : theek hai phir mjhy apni team ko bulany dijia yahan..._

 _Om-prakash : hmmm..._

 _Abhijeet : searched for his cell inside his pocket...and before he calls daya...his head spins badly...and then blackout..._

 _ **Present :**_

Abhijeet : shayad uss room ki air main kuch tha...usky bad jb hosh aya daya tu daikha k om-prakash wahan floor py gira hua tha aur uski chati sy khoon nikal raha tha...aur meri gun mere hath main thi...( helplessly ) uss om-prakash ka khoon mainy ni kia hai daya...main nirdosh hun...sach main yaar...( tired tone )

 _ **Voice : khoon kisny kia hai sb pata chal jaiga...ballistic report ajanay do sb pata chal jaiga...**_

Daya ( mumurs under his teeth ) : lo agaya _**kharoos**_ bus isi ki kami reh gai thi ab jalti py tel chirkaingy ye khoob namak mirch laga ky...( signal abhijeet to be quite )

Dcp : sach sach batao abhijeet kun kia khoon uss bichary om-prakash ka...kia bigara tha usny tumhara...

Daya ( coming on front line ) :said sir wo kia hai na khooni kon hai abhi ye sabit ni hua...abhijeet ny khoon kia ya ni ye bhi prove ni hua hai...tu jb tk ye prove ni hojata tb tk apko koi adhikar ni abhijeet ko khooni thehrany ka...

Dcp : ( mockingly ) aik ko kuch bolo dusry ko tu yahan agg hee lg jati...koi ni prove bhi hojaiga...phir tu phansi pr charh wao gy na tum apny ( stressing ) _**Yaar**_ ko daya...kahin aisa na ho uss waqt aik cid officer ki jaga dost ban k sochny lago...( teasingly ) tumhain tu ni hai na bhoolny ki bemari daya...

Daya ( angrily ) : enough sir...we are all respect you...so plz uss respect ki dhajian mat ur wain...agar ye prove hogaya k abhijeet ny khoon kia hai tu main khud issy phansi dilwaunga...ye wada hai apsy mera ( strongly )

Abhijeet : injuredly looked at Daya... deep down inside his heart he can hear heart cracking voice...

Dcp : theek hai magar abhi tu issy suspend karo...aik suspected officer kaisy on duty reh sakta...iss abhijeet ka gun aur batch lo aur issy hathkari laga k jail main dalo daya...absy abhijeet iss case py kaam ni karay ga...understand ( stressing )

Daya ( continued ) : Sir meri baat abhi khatam ni hui hai...magar agar ye prove hogaya k abhijeet nirdosh hai tu ap abhijeet sy sbky samny maafi mangay gai...un tamam aroopon ( blames ) ki jo apny abhi py lagai hain...apko manzoor hai ye...

Abhijeet : ( shockingly ) looked at daya...trying to say something as _**dayaaaa**_

Dcp ( shockingly ) : main abhijeet sy maafi mango ga daya...main...( think hard ) theek manzoor hai mjhy...( warningly ) yaad rakhna daya bht mehanga paryga tumhain ye sb...and marched outside the bureau angrily...after stammping the bureau entrancr door badly...

Daya : ( takes a sigh of relief ) with shukar tension gai...( looks at abhijeet who is also glaring daya angrily ) says ab aisy mat ghooro mjhy abhi...tumhary hee lia kia mainy ye sb...

Abhijeet ( chewed ) : mainy sahab ko bola mere lia ye sb karny ko...

Daya ( helplessly ) wo DCP ( abhijeet stressing _**Sir**_ )jis tarah tumhy insult karaha tha aur tanay mar raha tha mjhsy daikha ni gaya wo sb...bus isilia keh dia wo sb...( head down ) _**Sorry**_

Abhijeet : glared daya fiercely...

Daya : ( cutely ) acha ab sorry kaha na mainy...gussa bad main karna...pehly iss kaan sy tu nipat lainy do...

 _Mean while daya's phone ranged...he picked up the call with_ _ **Hello**_

 _Daya ( shockingly ) : acha main ata hon abhi freddy...jb tk tum daikho kuch aur milta kia...( cut the call )_

Abhijeet : freddy ka phone tha daya...kia keh raha tha wo...

Daya : ( sadly ) kuch khass ni abhi...crime scene py kuch mila hai bus wohi bata raha tha...( concernly ) tum aik kaam karo abhi ghar jaky rest karo...tb tk hum tumhari be-gunahi ka saboot dhondhty...( smilingly put hand on abhijeet's shoulder ) with dont worry abhi mjhy pura bharosa hai tumpy k tumny kuch ni kia hai...( look into abhi's eyes ) mjhy py bharosa hai na tumhain abhijeet...

Abhijeet : ( smiles sadly ) agar ni batana tu mana kardo daya...kum sy kum banda jhoot tu na boly... _ **suspend hua hon magar ankhain teri ab bhi parh sakta main dayaa...**_ kb tu pareshan hai aur kb tu khush hai ( meaningfully )...tujh py bharosa ni karunga tu kis py karunga yaar... _ **apny app sy ziada tujh py bharosa hai mjhy...**_ ( hugged daya tightly ) with _**jb tk mera yaar zinda hai koi mera baal bhi baka ni kar sakta...**_ ( winking daya ) acha ab tu kaam kar main chala aram karnay...( separate from daya and marched out of the bureau in hasty )

Daya ( shook his head ) : _**mere yaar**_ aj tk ni badlay tum...har baar ki tarah iss bar bhi apna gham chupa gai tum ( sadly ) _**ye gham ki ghata aati hee kun hai...permanent retirement kun ni lai laiti...**_

 _ **At Crime Spot :**_

 _Daya appeared on the scene with " han freddy itni jaldi main kun bulaya mjhy..."_

 _Freddy ( whispering ) : Sir jahan Om-prakash ki lassh mili thi na hamain...wahan uss room main aik secret cabinet hai...uss cabinet main aik camera fit hai sir...jo om-prakash ki study main honey wali har activity py nazar rakhta..._

 _Daya ( suspiciously ) : tu kuch kaam ka mila kia CCtv sy freddy..._

 _Freddy ( became quite ): after few seconds said ap khud daikhlo Sir...mjh main batany ki himmat ni hai..._

 _Daya : glared freddy...with theek hai...tum mat batao main khud daikh lunga ( and marched towards om-prakash study ) with long steps..._

 _Freddy ( looking tense ) : but dont dare to distrub the hungery tiger...so silently follows daya..._

 _ **At Study :**_

 _Daya : wo secret cabinet kahan hai freddy..._

 _Freddy : wahan hai Sir...( pointing at one direction )_

 _Daya : nodes...while saying abhi bata raha tha k iss room main Om-prakash k baity k kidnap ka reason chupa hua tha...kuch aisa mila kia freddy...jisy hum uss bacchy tk puhanch sakain...( opening the cabinet )_

 _Freddy : nodes in No...with aisa tu kuch ni mila sir..._

 _Daya : hmmm...okay...he plays the CCtv footage...as the footage proceed his eyes becomes widened...in great anger he shut the footage...with jhoot hai ye sb...bkwass hai...sazish hai...abhi aisa ni karsakta...( holding his head in both hand ) ni karsakta wo kisi ka khoon...( weeping )_

 _Freddy : ( crying ) hum sb janty abhijeet sir aisa ni karsakty...ap sambhalain khud ko daya sir...( placing hand on daya's shoulder )_

 _Daya ( at the verge of crying ) : murmurs Abhi ko pata ni chalna chaiya iss video ka ni tu_ _ **mera abhi**_ _toot jaiga freddy...aur Dcp sir k hath bhi ni aani chaiya ye video...ni tu wo mere abhi ko tor daingy buri tarah sy..._

 _Freddy : ( shockingly ) Sir ap crime scene sy mila saboot chupao gy ( scaredly )...apko iska anjam ( result ) pata hai na..._

 _Daya ( angrily ) : Freddy main koi baccha ni hun jissy tum Cid k rules and regulations yaad karwa rahy...18 saal hogai hain cid main kaam karty huy mjhy ...achi tarah pata hai mjhy iska result..._

 _Freddy : becomes hell scared from daya's anger...he is sweating profusely..._

 _Daya : ( realise his harsh tone so become polite ) mere kehny ka matlab hai k pehly hum sy issy check karwa lain...( hopeful tone ) kia pata ye footage fake ho... sirf abhi ko phanswany k lia yahan kisi ny rakhi ho...achi tarah investigate karnay k baad hum Dcp sir ko puri authentic information daingy..._

 _Freddy : barely noded..._

 _Daya ( humbly ) : sorry freddy sara gussa tumpy nikal dia...( guilty tone ) i am really sorry..._

 _Freddy ( smilingly ) : i can understand Sir...islia ap sorry mat bolo...waisy bhi_ _ **apnay hee tu apno k kaam aty hain**_ _na Sir...don't worry...abhijeet Sir be-gunnah hain iss baat ka hamain atoot vishwass hai..._

 _Daya : smiles a bit...with a whisper thanks freddy...( turning into a cop ) chalo saary evidences collect karo aur forensic bhaijny ki tayari karo...footage lai lo sath main...i am waiting for you outside in car..._

 _Freddy : nodes...with yes Sir..._

 _After collecting every single evidence...Cid team seal the place and started their journey towards the Forensic Lab..._

 _ **At Road :**_

 _Tensed aroma is prevailing inside the quallis...rash moves of starring wheel...shows the anger of injured tiger..._

 _Vivek ( whispers in freddy's ear ) : Sir lagta hai daya sir bht gussa main hain..._

 _Freddy : ( mockingly ) smile...and said : vivek gussa na hon Sir tu kia bhangra dalain...cid ki badnami ka danka charoon aur baaj raha hai...Abhijeet Sir pr khoon ka aroop hai...Cid ki izzat dao py lagi hai...( words remain inside his mouth as cid quallis comes to a halt with a jolt )_

 _Recovering from the jerk freddy looks at Daya...whose eyes are freeze on wind screen...he too look at the wind screen followed by vivek...and become shocked..._

 _Infront of the quallis in the mid of the road abhijeet is standing...pointing a desi katta towards quallis ..._

 _Daya : in great anger come out of quallis...with ye kia badtameezi hai abhijeet...aur ye desi katta...ye kahan sy aya tumhary pass...lao issy mjhy do...( try to take the katta from abhijeet's hand )_

 _Abhijeet : changing the direction of katta from quallis to daya now...with ni ni daya...hoshyari mat dikhana apni...agar zara sa bhi hilay na tum apni jaga sy tu goli mardunga tumhain..._

 _Daya ( shockingly ) : abhijeet tum hosh main tu ho...ye kia karahy ho...mjh py goli chalao gy tum...apny daya py...ye mat bholo k gun mere pass bhi hai abhi..._

 _Freddy and vivek : sensing the up coming strom...come out of the quallis too...after hiding the footage of CCTv..._

 _Abhijeet : mjhy na bandoq ( gun ) sy aur na goli sy dar ni lagta daya...( smirking ) kia tum mjhy goli mar paogy...haath ni kanpy gai tumhary..._

 _Daya : ( confidently ) aik mujrim ko goli marty huy bhala daya k hath kun kanpy gai abhi...( smirking ) tumny hee tu sikhaya hai..._ _ **duty k agay koi rishta ni...( winking ) duty come first na abhi...**_ _( pointing gun at abhi )_

 _Freddy : ( shockingly ) Sir ye kia karahy ho ap dono...plz gun tu neechy karain...( pleading )_

 _Vivek : silently...making video...secretly in his mobile..._

 _Abhijeet : smiles evily...mjhy gun dikha rahy...acha hai acha hai...maza ayga is khel main...aj hamari dosti ka kriya karam bhi hojai ga daya...( winking )_

 _Daya : ( tears welled up in his eyes ) said :_ _ **" yaar ko gunnah sy rokna dosti ka usool hai boss...agar isky lia hamari dosti ka kriya karam bhi karna pary tu ( heavy and wet tone ) tumhary lia abhi jahan kuch bhi wahan ye bhi sahi...( lovingly ) "**_

 _Freddy : crying while trying to stop duo..._

 _Abhijeet : ( angrily ) Freddy ye mello drama band karo apna...aur wo footage laky do CCtv ki...ni tu daya ki shok saba main bhana apnay ye ansoo..._

 _Freddy ( stammering ) : konsi video sir...hamary pass koi video ni hai..._

 _Abhijeet ( shouting ) : jhoot...jhoot bol rahy tum...agar ab jhot bola na...tu daya zinda ni milayga tumhain..._

 _Daya ( confidently ) : freddy k pass ni mere pass hai footage...aur main ni dunga tumhain abhi...( strongly ) jo kar sakty ho wo karlo abhi...( straightening gun ) magar ye mat bhoolo k tum bhi nishany py ho mere..._

 _ **" Two Souls/Besties**_ _( who are the reason of each others life )_ _ **are now at gun point of each other,due to cruelness of destiny "**_

 _Freddy ( shouting ) : ni ni...plz aisa mat karain abhijeet sir...ni tu...ni tu...( with trembling hands he takes out his gun ) pointing it towards abhijeet..._

 _Vivek : who is taken care of the car...become shocked on freddy's such bold step..._

 _Abhijeet ( mockingly ) : ohhh i see...( taunting ) ab tum mjh py nishana sadho gy...( smile teasingly ) sadho...sadho...( winking ) ye khel tu aur bhi romanchak hota jaraha hai..._

 _Daya : ( humbly ) daikho abhi surrender kardo...kun karahy ho ye tamasha...agar tum be gunnah ho tu hum tumhain kuch ni honay daingy...bharosa hai na apny_ _ **Yaar**_ _py...waisy bhi tum yahan sy bacch k ni jasakty..._

Same time someone throws 3 smoke bomb towards daya...freddy and vivek...simultaenously followed by 2 gun-shoots...

Before falling in complete darkness freddy figure out a giant falling shadow...something viscous is dropping from his chest...and then black out...

...

...

...

 _Eye-lids flutter and He opened his eyes...and then again closed it tightly...he is feeling immense pain in his head and body...specially in leg...feeling drowsy...something burning is pierced inside his leg...he tries to touch his left leg...results in a escape of big scream from his mouth...as_ _ **AHHHHHH**_ _..._

 _He throws blanket at one side inside which he is tug...and become stunned seeing bed and his leg fully drenched in blood..._

 _He ( whispers ) : OMG itnaaaa saraaa khoon...trying to check his left leg...goli ka gahav lg raha hai...magar goli mjhy lagi kaisy...( scratching his head ) remembering the incident which lastly remained inside his memory...( thinking )_

 _* main kal bureau sy nikla...cab li aur ghar agaya...ghar anay k bad mainay change kia then tablet li aur phir sogaya...usky baad abhi utha...iss bech aisa kuch tu ni hua...k jis main mjhy goli lagi ho...ya kisi ny mjhy goli mari ho...( alertly )...ghar main koi aya tha kia...( searched his gun under his pillow ) mentally slapped himself with gun tu bureau main jama kara dia tha mainay...searched something for protection from his surroundings...( his eyes caught glimpse of knife inside fruit basket on bed side table ) he grabbed the knife...with strong grip on it...and tries to stand up from the bed...after struggle of 5 mins...he is able to stand...remains of pain is clearly visible on his face..with alert and keen attention he stepped out of his room...without creating any noise..he checked first main door and then all windows of his home...but gets no clue of someone's presence inside his home...( in utter confusion ) he dials daya's number...which is currently switched off...*_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Dr sahab plz kuch bhi kar ky bhagwan k lia Sir ko bacha lo...( folding his both hands ) plz Dr sahab...( crying )**_

 _Dr ( patted the arms of crying man ) : Dont worry...hamary sy opper bhi aik hasti hai...( pointing upward )..jahan hamari soch...himmat...taqqat khatam hoti...wahan sy uski soch...himmat...taqqat shuru hoti...uss hasti py bharoosa rakhain...usky haan andhair hai...dair ni...( with these words Dr left the place )_

 _Man : fell down on his knees while pleading to God as...bhagwan ni...plz itna kathore ( strict ) ni huiya ap...jin do khoye huy insano ko apny barsoon pehly aik dosry ki jeeny ki wajah banaya tha...ap aj unhi k hathon unhi ki jaan lai rahy...( crying harshly ) ni plz apny aik baar hamary daya sir ko wapis kia tha...iss bar bhi karna hoga apko ( strongly ) warna jo hoga usky zumedar ap hongy bhagwan...ap hongy sun rahy na ap..._

 _Vivek : ( supportedly placed hand on freddy's shoulder ) with sir plz sambhalain khud ko..._

 _Freddy ( harshly ) : ni vivek...aj chuppi mjhy shoba ni deti...islia aj mjhy bolny dai...bht karli inhony man mani...( pointing towards idol of God ) kabhi_

 _ *** aik py dosry py goli chalany ka aroop lag waya inhony...tu kabhi...in dono ki dosti py sawal kharay karwa dia...kabhi ye ilzam lag waya k wo jan bujh k dosry ko maut k mun main chor ai...tu kabhi inki emaandari ( honesty ) pr shak kia gaya...***_

 _Magar aj main chup ni rahunga...aj inhain har man ni hogi...kisi bhi qeemat py...main agni k samny shapat laita hon k jb tk daya sir khatre sy bahir ni ajaty ann ka aik bhi dana mere mun main ni jaiga..._

 _All : are ( shockinly ) look at freddy and his this kind of out brust...( stunned ) on his zidd..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _He is continuously trying to dial daya's number but all in vain...( shit ) damn it...ye daya phone kun ni utha raha...( punched hard on back rest )..bureau bhi ni ja sakta...kia karun...aur koi team main sy mera call recieve kun ni karaha...( murmurs in great tension ) hua kia hai..( driver turned on the radio )_ _ **namash kar...mumbai wasio...aj ki taza tareen khabar...Cid Mumbai ko unki team k honahar jaanbaz Abhijeet ki talaash hai...jin py mashoor ( famous ) samaj sewak Om-Prakash ki hatya k sath sath apny hee colleague Snr inspector Daya py goli chalany ka aroop bhi hai...jo k iss waqt city hospital k I.C.U main zindagi aur maut ki jang lar rahy hain...**_

 _Abhijeet ( shockingly ) : Daya...mmm...mainy goli...kb...aisa ni hosakta ( a strong wave of pain shakes his head ) Ahhhhhh...mera sir...( panting ) driver gari city hospital ki taraf lai lo..._

 _Driver : looks at the person with suspicious glance...but turned the direction of cab towards city hospital..._

 _Abhijeet : in extreme pain closed his eyes...while two salty drops slipped from his eyes...( he remembers his last talk with his buddy )_ _ **bharoosa hai na apny yaar py...**_

 _Driver : Sahab haspatal agaya..._

 _Abhijeet : opened his wet eyes...and comes out of the cab...after giving fares to the driver...he stepped inside the hospital...he can feel so many gazes on him...whoes eyes are saying that_ _ **he is a criminal of his country...his buddy...**_ _but ignoring all those gazes he marched towards I.C.U...he wants to see his buddy's expressive eyes...( but why ) his heart mocked on him..._ _ **to see that his buddy also thinks that he is a criminal...**_ _fighting with all the questions he reached infront of I.C.U...where whole shattered Cid team except Acp is present..._

 _Sachin : first saw abhijeet ( whispers ) abhijeet Sir..._

 _Everyone turned his neck to see abhijeet..._

 _Freddy : who is sitting on his knees...stand up with the hope...gaze towards the idol of God with thankful glance..._

 _Abhijeet : hang his head down...he is not able to meet his gaze with his team...with whom he shared so many_ _ **sweet-salty memorable moments...**_ _its painful for him to see hatred in those eyes..._

 _Sachin : ( queried ) Sir apny daya Sir py goli kun chalai...apko aisa ni karna chaiya tha...jo kuch bhi tha magar goli ni chalani thi apko...ye apny acha ni kia sir...( crying )_

 _Abhijeet : ( murmurs ) mjhy kuch yaad ni hai...kia hua...kaisy hua...main tu soo raha tha ghar py...( down his head )_

 _Dr Salunkhey : ( in great anger ) come forward with_ _ **jb jb inspector Abhijeet kisi mushkil main partay hain...unky pass aik hee bahana hota hai...apni yaadash ka...**_

 _Abhijeet : down his head more...he feels heart throbing pain...with all those abuses...but this time his buddy is his priority...( he managed to say ) Sir mjhy daya sy milna hai plz..._

 _Dr Salunkhey : itna sb kuch hojany k bad bhi tum ye chahty ho abhijeet k tumhain daya sy milny dia jai...never...( with hatred )_

 _Freddy : ( interrupting ) ni Sir plz abhijeet sir ko mat roko...wo hee hain jo daya sir ko wapis la sakty hain...plz sir..._

 _Abhijeet ( pleading ) : plz Sir mjhy janay do_ _ **wo mera hee intezar karaha hai...apny abhi ki talash hai ussy...aik baar mil lainay do mjhy ussy...**_

 _Voice : tumhain milny dain daya sy...tumhain abhijeet...taky tum ussy maar hee dalo...hai na..._

 _Abhijeet : feels lack of air around him...he feels that his heart is stabbed into pieces mercilessly..._

 _Everyone chewed his anger...seeing Dcp here..._

 _Dcp : aur tum sb kia daikh rahy ho...kharay kharay...hathkari phenao ussy...itna sb honay k bad bhi iss py vishwass hai tum logon ko...huh..._

 _ *** yeah inspite of the things that happened till now...some where deep down inside their hearts they still trust abhijert...Sharp Shine of Cid Mumbai...***_

 _Dcp ( commanding ) : Sachin hathkari pehnao isss abhijeet ko...( chewed every word ) aur achy sy investigate karo issy...wo footage kahan chupai hai...isny...aur kon kon mila hai isky sath...aur jail main dalo ussy...bht shatir aur khatarnak mujrim hai ye abhijeet..._

 _ **Voice : koi zarorat ni hai sachin...ab main agaya hon na...Dcp Sir...absy ye case main handle karunga...**_

 _Dcp ( turned shockingly ) : with Acp tum yahan..._

 _Acp : han main yahan..._ _ **mere beton ko meri zarorat ho aur main yahan na hun aisa hosakta kia...**_

 _Abhijeet : smiles in tears...a pale yet glowing shine comes on his face..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

Some one shaked his shoulder with Sir Flights resume hogai hain...

Daya : Nodes with a thanks to the man...and marched towards information desk...

 _ **At Information Desk :**_

He inquired about his flight...

Attendent : Jee Sir apki flight absy 15 mins bad take off karygi...kirpiyar karky ap inmigration counter py tashreef lai jain...

Daya : nodes with a thank you...

 _After fulfuling the procedures befor departure...he finally permits to sits on his seat inside plane..._

 _One last time he listens his heart...and typed a msg...as,_

 _ **" Dear Abhi...main jaa raha...yahan sy bht dur...anjani rahoon ka musafir banay jaa raha hon...magar hamary dil kabhi juda ni thy...na hongy...apna bht ziada khayal rakhna...medicines aur unka time table tumhari bedside drawer main hai...unhain miss mat karna...will miss you..."**_

 _While dropping a silent tear...he pressed send button...and as the msg sent to his_ _ **heart**_ _he switched offf his phone...as the plane is ready to take off..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Mobile beep distrub the shattered person...he knows whose msg it is...without seeing the msg he delete it...with a whispers..._

 _"_ _ **jo cheezain chut gain peechy...jo dhagy toot gai...jo moti bikhar gai...un py gila ( shikwa ) kaisa daya...mjhy pata hai hum milaingy zaroor...anjani rahon ki manzil ni hoti kabhi...hamari mazil tu hamara dil hai...!**_

 _A/N : I know bht paka dia hoga ap sb ko..._

 _But jo jo last tk puhanch gaya..._

 _Plz drop your precious reviews..._

 _I know meri bht saari stories pending hai..._

 _I am sorry to all the readers of my stories...Plz forgive me..._

 _Meri health kuch theek ni thi...and then kuch problems hogain...thats why i did not able to update..._

 _Now,My Exams are going on..._

 _As i freed from exams..._

 _I will update all my stories..._

 _Hope you all understand and forgive me...:-)_

 _Plz review the story..._

 _Thank You_

 _Regards Misha._


	2. huy juda kun hum

Hello Guys...how are you all :-)

Too much dissapointed from number of reviews...

Hmmmmm :-(

Those who review thanks a lot...for encouraging me...

Masooma ansari 93 : thanks dear :-)

Rukmani : Hi di :) how are you...awww koi ni judaa ni hongy tu phir milaingy kaisy :P...here is next update...enjoy :)

Krittika : thank you cutie :-)...arrey ye kia inni jaldi mystery end kardunn...naaa...intezar ka maza hee kuch aur hai ;)...so thora sabr karna paryga mystery k end k lia...here is next update...enjoy :)

DA95 : thanks dear :-)...here is next update...enjoy :-)

Guest : dear as i freed from my exam...i will definitely update my other fics...till then please co-operate...thank you :-)

Guest 08 : dear ye tu bht bari baat keh di apny aisa ni hai...apky comments always encourage the writer...so plz do review...thanks for praising our writing styles...your contructive reviews make us to do more better...here is your update :) ziada wait tu ni karaya na...thanks for your wishes dear...so can we become friends :-) tc...

A.S Anjaana : thank you rifu...awwww... suspense tu abhi bht sara baki hai...rifu ;)...ye lo i update it first :)...enjoy

Aftab : thank you dear...

Mehul873 : i know dear...its my fault...i accept...but sometimes writer ki bhi kuch problems hoti hain...after all they are humans too :P...thank you for your wish...hawwww agar ap mjhy bhasm kardogy tu mere friends bht royngy... phir unka kia hoga ;)... sooo bhasm karna cancel ok :P...thanks dear k apko plot acha laga...yeah i like the name of song so much...and it suits the story theme too...so i made it title of the story :-)

Priya : thank you dear :-)

Gorgeous Purvi : thank you guriya...hope you enjoy 2 chap too...

Abhi Daya Fan : i am fine dodo...ap kaisy ho...thank you dodo :-)

Blue squirrel : awwww agar sb kuch ussi chapter main dai daiti tu phir maza ni ata na :P...isilia half hee likha...thank you for your wishes and sooo much love :-)...here is update enjoy :-)

Madhu : thanks dear

Here is next chapter...

Lets start :P

 _ ***Time wait for none…..instead,it make us run with it…..it keeps flowing and flowing….like sand from our hands….***_

 _Waves are welcoming him inside embrace….soothing atmosphere failed to sooth his heart…..cool breeze is trying to cheer his mood up…..he is seeking some questions….._ _ **WHO is he**_ _….A Cop…..A Senior inspector OR A Sharp shine…walking on a lonely wet road….he can creates walls around himself….but what about his heart?...how he convince his heart…._ _ **jisko usky bina jeeney ki adat hee nahi**_ _….Nadan dil…..( smiles )_ _ **chahta hai urr k jaoon aur phurr karky ussay yahan lai aaon….**_ _apny pass…._ _ **bht pass…!**_

 _ ***Yeah ,the day when his Soul apart from him….is the day of death of ABHI too... ***_

 _But senior inspector abhijeet_ _ **abhi bhi zinda hai**_ _….saans lai raha hai…( his heart mocked )...( he touched all the medals one by one,he won in the absence of him )….his eyes falls on the calendar….._ _ **24 july 2016…..**_ _he looks outside from window ,at the shining sunset of july 2016…._

 _ **Yaadon ki qaid mein**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Geeraftaar ho gaya dil**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Darbadar ishq mein**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Taar taar ho gaya dil**_

 _ **Taar taar ho gaya dil**_

… _ **.**_

… _ **..**_

… _ **.**_

 _From big glass window of the bureau,beautiful sunset is visible….night is slowly slowly falling on the walls of the bureau….he is sipping coffee from his mug….dark circles around his eyes showing amount of sleep,he is deprived….._

 _His fast typing hands are moving swiftly on key board...while mind is some where else..._

 _Someone calls his name as_ _ **daya….**_

 _Daya : yes sir…._

Acp ( concernly ) : ab tum ghar jao….bht hogaya kaam….kaal kar laina baki ka kaam…

Daya : nodes as yes sir…wishes acp good night….and marched outside of the bureau….

He opened the quallis door….but paused as seeing the empty passenger seat….

 _ **He remembers….**_

Abhijeet ( shouting ): daya gari bhaga…..jaldi daya….

Daya ( tensely ): han boss karaha hon….

Abhijeet : (moist tone ) yaar apna kuch bhi ho….magar kisi aur ki jaan khatre mai ni parni chaiya….

Daya : don't worry boss hum puhanch jaingy….

 _ **After sometimes…**_

The sea premises shivered wth the rumbling voice of bomb blast….In between smoke and haze…..two shadows smilingly appeared on the scene….holding each other hands tightly…

Daya: (proudly ) tumny kar dikhaya abhi….

Abhijeet ( denying ): naaaa….mainy ni daya….

" we did it…( with pure love ) agar tum sath ho…..tu har mukhil main jeet hamari hee honi hai " ( they did hi-fi )

 _ **Bewajah nahi milna tera mera**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Rehnuma, rehnuma, rehnuma**_

 _Someone tapped his shoulder with aisy kun kharay hain ap sir….sb theek hain na sir…he turned and saw his one of colleague Raghav is standing there with worried expressions…._

 _Daya ; aaa…haan…wo main…raghav sb theek hai don't worry…wo bas main ja hee raha tha….hurriedly stuffed inside the quallis….and ignite the engine….with a whisper…._

" In hathon main taqqat tumhary dum sy hee thi Abhi….tum ni ho na…tu ye taqqat adhori hogai hai….kassh agar tum sath hoty tu….( sighed painfully )" _ **  
**_ _ **Bewajah nahi milna tera mera**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Rehnuma, rehnuma, rehnuma**_

…

… _._

… _.._

 _Abhijeet is hugging one old photo album….while sitting on floor…._

 _ **He remembers…**_

When he is accused…how daya says :

" _ **Agar kabhi meri zarorat pary tu yaad kar laina….( place hand on abhijeet's shoulder )dost ni bhai hoon tumhara…."**_

 _Abhijeet ( childishly complaint to daya's picture ) : uss din tu bara chati phula k kahy thy…..k dost ni bhai hon tumhara…..bhai aisy hoty hain kia…..mainy bola aur tu chal para…..( hiting picture ) bol kahan hai tu aj….stand up and marched towards longue…..daikh ….daikh ye ghar kaisy sona hogaya hai….magar tu kahin bhi ni hai…..( crying ) kahi bhi ni…..time manga tha mainy….chorny ko thori kaha tha ye hath….( looks towards his empty palms ) mana ghalti kia main…..gussy main keh dia_ _ **dosti khatam daya…**_ _magar iski itni bari saza….tu tu meri_ _ankahi batain bhi jaan laita hai na daya…..phir kaisy ni samjha tu mere gussay k peechy chupi bebasi ko…..kun daya…( weeping ) kassh agar tum mere sath hoty_ _ **…**_ _tu halat ( cirumstances ) yun na hoty aaj….na ye judai hamara muqadar hoti ( sighed painfully )_

 _ **Yaadon ki qaid mein**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Giraftaar ho gaya dil**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Darbadar ishq mein**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Taar taar ho gaya dil**_

…..

…..

….

Next Morning AROSE ;

 _Abhijeet enters inside the bureau….with freddy jo files complete karny di theen….wo hogai puri…_

 _Tum sb log tayari karlo…..evening 4:00 PM aik deal honay wali hai paresha baar main…..pakki khabar hai….baar py raid karna hoga….acp sir ko main inform kardunga….purvi criminal data base update karna hai….do it fast….mjhy 5-6 files complete karni…..so koi disturb mat karna…._

 _All are looking at abhijeet with sad eyes….its now regular routine of abhijeet…that during working hours of Cid bureau….he completely indulge himself in work….he did not talk much…and when talks…its only revolves around work and work only…..after daya's departure…he enclosed himself inside silence shell….and no one except daya is allowed to enters inside that shell…._

 _Abhijeet : looks up after finding no response from team…..and then down his head seeing sad shades present inside every pair of eyes….he turned to go but found acp standing behind him…..staring him with a hurt….._

 _Abhijeet ignoring the concerned yet hurt gaze….and try to march out of the bureau…but paused with…._

 _Acp ; said_ _ **Aur kb tk abhijeet….**_ _( meaningfully )_

 _Abhijeet ; looks at acp with injured gaze…..his eyes are saying something…._

 _Which scared Acp from core of his heart…._

 _Acp ; hiding his eyes said mere cabin main aao…kuch important discuss karna hai abhijeet….._

 _Abhijeet : nodes with yes sir…._

 _ **Inside ACP's cabin :**_

Acp ; Abhijeet baitho please…

Abhijeet ( tensely ); kia baat hai sir….ap pareshan lg rahy….sb theek hai na…..

Acp : ( initiated ) abhijeet HQ ny aik mission k lia tumhain choose kia hai….IsI k kuch behtreen officer tumhy is mission main accompany karaingy….mission dangerous hai….2 days training hai and then parson tumhain nikalna hai….

Abhijeet ( calmly ) ; ok sir….i am ready…agar mar jaon tu mera **bhai** ( tears fall down from his eyes in speed ) ko mat batana sir….

Acp ; ( shockingly ) abhijeet….ye kia keh rahy ho baita…mjhy pura vishwass hi….k tum iss mission ko pura karky sahi salamat lautogy….

Abhijeet : injuredly smiles….said Sir _**iss baar meri taqqat mere sath ni hai…tu koi bharoosa ni taqdeer ka…..saans ki dor kb tot jai….**_

 _Acp ; ( sadly ) hmmm…good luck abhijeet…_

… _._

…

… _._

 _Daya: knocked on the door with may I come in sir…._

 _Acp : yes come in daya….please baitho…._

 _Daya : kia hua sir apny mjhy kun bulaya hai….sb theek hai na sir…._

 _Acp : daya tumhain mission py jana hai…._

 _Daya : shockingly…sir mmmm main…kun sir…I mean itni jaldi…abhi tu transfer huy sirf 6 months hee huy hain….sir…._

 _Acp : I can understand daya….but I found you the suitable cop for this mission….you are trust worthy….._

 _Daya : okay sir…I am ready…._

 _Acp : good…mjhy tumsy yehi umeed thi…turning the room sound proof….And then discuss the whole mission plan….ends with…tumhain kal nikalna hoga daya…meri saari umeed tumsy hai ab..iss gang ko pakarna bht zarori hai….samjh rahy ho na tum…._

 _Daya ; yes sir…_

 _Acp : okay go now…bht kaam karna hai abhi…_

 _Daya ; thank you sir..and marched outside the cabin….._

 _ **Bewajah nahi milna tera mera**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Rehnuma, rehnuma, rehnuma..**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Bewajah nahi milna tera mera**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Rehnuma, rehnuma, rehnuma…**_

….

….

….

" _Voice : welcome officers….as we are assemble here for ruination of Cobra Gang….with a motive to succeed this mission at any cost…..basically 12 cops are assigned for this mission….we divide you into three group consisting of 3 members and one head…..Cobra gang involves in smuggling of RDX and arms….their members through which they transfer messages from one to another member of gang….resides in slum area of Mumbai…what you have to do is that….you have to penetrate inside that gang by any means which is not harmful for our mission…like the gang need drivers for the delivery of consignments…you can use this motive as a trump card…..but remember every gang member have its own code….with a identity tattoo of the gang…( showing the tattoo pic )...….use your mind...how to tackle the situation….in case you are trapped…don't endanger other cops life….rest is on you boys…..do your best and make this mission successful…..you get your team distribution tomorrow…...thanks for coming…"_

 _Meeting ended after the introduction of every member involves in the mission…._

… _._

…

…

 _ **Sahab jee plz kuch paisy udhar chaiya thy...mera baccha haspatal main hai...uska operation k lia mahary ko paison ki bht zarorat hai...kuch madad kardo na sahab jee...**_

 _Two boys chit chatting with each other...( in low voice ) standing infront of a paan shop...suddenly their attention is grab by a helpless voice..._

 _Boy 1 : ye kaun hai bee lalu..._

 _Boy 2 : abbey mjhy kaisy pata hoga...shakal sy tu koi bhikari lagta..._

 _ **Man : grabbing the legs of sahab jee...with bari meharbani hogai...agar kuch paisy mil jain tu...**_

 _ **Sahab jee : kick the man hard...with chal bee...mere ko kia erra samjh rakha hai...pehly k paisy wapis kia hain ni jo aur udhar mangny chala aya hai...huh...bara aya sahab jee kuch madad kardo na...( mimicing )**_

 _The two Boys are looking the two with keen attention..._

 _ **Man due to hard kick bounce in air a bit and then fall down with a thud...ahhhhh..( crying ) sahab jee aisa mat karo ( joining hands ) mera baccha mar jaiga...( more crying ) main wapis kardunga apky saary paisy...sacchi maa qasam...**_

 _ **Sahab jee : huhhh...keh dia na pehle purana hissab pura kar...phir naya ki sochna...( to his men ) aur tum log kharay kharay mera mun kahay daikh rahy ho...uthao issy aur bahir phenk do...( with hatred ) salay ajaty hain kahin sy bhi mun utha k...salaa bewra kahin ka...huhh...**_

 _Lalu : ballu jo main soch raha kia tu bhi wohi soch raha hai..._

 _Ballu : arrey yaar apny ko kia...hath main karak karak note honay chaiya hain bus..._

 _Both boys shared an evil smile...they are looking totally gunda type from their avatar...in one hand they are gripping already burnt cigarette...and from other hand they are rotating their guns in air..._

 _ **Goons get hold of the man...who is crying with voice and pleading continuously...as sahab jee plz aisa mat karo...aik baari meri baat sun lo...sahab jee...( shouting and crying simultaenously )**_

 _The two boys jump in the mid of the matter with ruk jao...koi bhi issy hath...ni lagai ga...ni tu main ni bolunga...(pointing gun towards sahab jee man's )...meri gun boly gi...( threatening tone )_

 _Sahab jee man : becomes scared and put down the man on the ground...who till now stops his crying...joined his hand infront of the boys...with ap logon ka bht bht dhanay wad chokra log..._

 _Lalu : arrey ni ni ye tu hamara kartavya tha...uncle jee..._

 _Ballu ( ordering ) : lalan uncle jee k lia special wala pan bana jaldi sy..._

 _Lalan : jee ballu bhai..._

 _Man : denying...arrey iski kono zarorat ni hai chokra log...ap kahy takleef karahy hain..._

 _Ballu : puts hand on uncle jee shoulder...with apky bacchy ka illaj hum karwaingy uncle jee...ap chinta mat karain..._

 _Tears welled up in man's eyes...in extreme thankfulness state...he again joined his hand infront of both boys..._

 _Lalu : arrey ye kia karahy ap uncle jee...hamain paap lg jaiga...un fold uncle jee hands..._

 _Mean while lalan served the special paan for uncle jee..._

 _Lalu : bus apko thori madad karni hogi hamari uncle jee...karogy na ap madad hamari uncle jee..._

 _Man : chokra log kuch bhi karunga main...jo ap kahogy...magar bacchy ko baccha lo mere..._

 _Ballu : meaning fully...achi tarah soch lia hai na apny uncle jee...bad main peechy hatny ka kono option ni hai..._

 _Man : haan main karunga na jo bhi ap bolo gy..._

 _Ballu : theek hai phir kaal subha issi jagah ajana... hum tumhain apun k boss sy milwaingy...aur wohi tumhain kaam bataingy...ab jao...aur kal subha ajana..._

 _Man : shukriya sahab jee...namasty...jai raam jee ki..._

 _Ballu : jai raam jee ki..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _ **Voice : Hello Sir kaam hogaya hai...main ghuss gaya hon iss gang main...( something is said from the other side ) he replies with jee kal subha...( waits for reply from other side ) with jee bug activate hai...main apko signal aur gang ki information daita rahoonga...jee sir main khayal rakhunga...bye...**_

 _Cut the call and turned with thanks raghav...meri madat karnay k lia...wo baccha hospital main hee hai na...uska dehan rakhnaaa...koi khatra na ho ussy..._

 _Raghav : ( concerned tone ) jee sir main rakhunga uska khayal...ap bhi apna dehan rakhiya ga...bagair kisi back up k gang main enter honay jarahy ap...qadam qadam py khatra hai...safdhan rehiya ga...koi bhi problem ho just signal me...main back up k sath ajaunga...turant...( he finished his lecture and looks up...found daya smilingly lost into some other world ) he shaked daya with sir..._

 _Daya : aaa...han raghav kuch keh rahy thy tum..._

 _Raghav : ( shockingly ) with open mouth kuch ni bht kuch keh raha tha main sir..._

 _Daya ( hung his head down ) : with raghav tumhari yun care...kisi bht_ _ **apnay**_ _ki yaad ( his heart pinched badly ) dilati hai..._

 _Raghav ( sadly ) : hmmm...abhijeet sir ki baat karahy na ap...chalay kun ni jatay ap unky pass..._

 _Daya ( in hurry ) : daikho main bhool gaya...mjhy bht zarori kaam hai...main chalta hoon...bacchy ka dehan rakhna...aur mere pecchy mat ana raghav...bye..._

 _Raghav : look at the back of daya with sad sigh...whispers_ _ **bhagwan ap dono ki dosti ko salamat rakhy hamesha...aur ap dono ka milan jaldi karady...**_ _sir_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Congratulations sir...ap hamary group k head hain...mera sapna tha apky under kaam karnay ka aj wo bhi pura hogaya...( forwarding hand ) sooo friends Sir..._

 _Head : ( hurt tone ) excuse me Abhinav...main friends ni banata waisy...dosti py vishwass nahi mera..._

 _ **Furqat ka sharara hai**_

 _ **Kaisa angara hai**_

 _ **Teri tishngi ne mujhe maara hai**_

 _Abhinav : taking back his hand with sorry sir..._

 _Head : patting abhinav shoulder...with koi ni hojata hai...hum yahan kaam karnay ay hain...tu usi py dehan do...with this ( leave the place )_

 _Rajendar : ajeeb banda hai...dosti py vishwass ni...kafi workholic lagta hai...bhagwan hee bachai ab hamain apny head sy..._

 _Abhinav : uhun...Cid Mumbai k bht honahar officer hain...inka nishana aik dum kamal ka hai...aur memory...( paused )_

 _Vinay : ( drunk ) haaaahaaaaa...memory ka track record mat puch rajendar...( mockingly ) har dosry din ka slogun hai inka "_ _ **mjhy kuch yaad ni "**_

 _Abhinav : ( defending ) aisa ni hai...he suffered memory lost due to his duty...ye baat bhool rahy ho tum...still he are standing with such strong will...i must say he is unique and brave cop...unki memory bhi kamal ki hai...( taunting ) mjhy lagta hai kafi charh gai hai tumko vinay..._

 _Vinay : ( clapping ) wah wah kia bhashan dia hai...abhinav...sach main ankh main ansoo agai..._

 _Rajendar : yaar tum dono larna band karo...wo jaisy bhi hain...why we are discussing him...aj akhri sham hai hamari iss hawa main...pata ni phir mauqa milay ya na milay...so lets enjoy..._

 _Trio : ( shouts ) Cheers..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

Tu tum ho wo...( scanning the man keenly from head to toe )...lalu aur ballu ny bola k tum kam karogy...

Man : bus sahab in dono chokra logon ki meharbani hai...

Boss : tu tum tayyar ho kia...

Man : han sahab...magar mere bacchy ka illaj...

Boss : uski chinta tum mat karo wo ballu aur lalu daikh rahy...

Man : look at ballu and lalu with thankful glance...

Boss : tum bus hamara kaam achy sy kardo...tumhary bacchy ka illaj bhi achy sy hota rahy ga...

Man : jee bolo kia karna hai sahab...

Boss : signalling his two men something... they grabbed the man and take him with them inside one room...

Man : scaredly...ye kia karahy ho bhai...mjhy aisy pakra kun hai...

Boss : lean over the man...with...shhhhh... jitna khamosh rahogy utna tumhary bacchy k lia acha hoga...

Man : becomes silent an unknown fear apprear inside his eyes...

Boss : patted his cheeks...with Good...and said lai jao issy...

...

...

...

 _ **In the Cid bureau,Dehli :**_

 _Raghav : tensely...comes inside the cabin with sir wo log Daya Sir ko kahin lai ja rahy...mjhy kuch theek ni lag raha hai...apny unhain akele kun bhaij dia hai..._

 _Acp ( calmly ) : wo ussy apny kisi dosry ware house py lai jarahy hongy...dont worry...keep following the bug...( strictly ) dimaag theek hai raghav aik ko hee gang main enter karna itna mushkil tha...main kisi aur ko kaisy bhaij daita daya k sath...( humbly ) daya ko select bhi issi lia kia kun k ussny bht baar aisy mission tackle kia hain...dont worry bht sharp hai wo..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Man : arrey ye kala patti kun bandhy ho mahary ankh py..._

 _Goon : shhhh...chup baitho...boss ny sunli na teri awaz tu...( remains the sentence incomplete )_

 _ **Outside the room :**_

 _Ballu : boss hamara kaam hogaya na...( hesitately ) hamary paisy..._

 _Boss : signal his one goon...he came with a brief case full of notes. ( rupees )..._

 _Ballu : ( greedily ) : looking at the notes...said thank you boss...( flattering tone )_

 _Boss : mil gai na paisy now out..._

 _Ballu and lalu depart from there...after this boss dial some one number with..._

 _ **Han bhai Don conssignment chaiya RDX...banda bhaij raha...okay...mun mangi raqam dainay ko tayar hon main...han theek hai party sy puch ly tu...ok...confrm hoty hee call me ok...bye...**_

 _Same time goons come with the man...who is now blind fold..._

 _Goon : boss humny bandh di patti iss admi ki ankhon py ab kia karna..._

 _Man ( pleading ) : daikho na sahab jee apky inn bhai logon ny ye kia kala patti mahari ankh py bandh dia hai...plz kholo na issy...( innocently ) hamain tu kuch bhi ni dikh raha hai..._

 _Boss ( angrily ) : abey oo kaha tha na khamosh rahy...( by eyes signal something to his one men ) magar teri chonch tu band honay ka naam hee ni lai rahi..._

 _Man ( pleading ) : ghalti hogai sahab jee maaf kardo...( folded his hands )_

 _One goon appeared behind the man with a syringe filled with transparent solution..._

 _Boss : shakes his head in yes..._

 _Goon pierced the needle inside man's neck..._ _ **ahhhh**_ _...kia kia sahab jee...( holding his head which is shaking vigorously now )...trying to make his shambling body stable...and after sometimes falls down on the floor unconciously..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

Ragahav : ( shouting ) Sir...Daya sir...( tensed voice )...trying to locate daya...

Acp : came out of his cabin with kia baat hai raghav...kun itna chilla ( shout ) rahy tum...

Raghav : ( tensely ) mana kia tha mainy...magar apny ni suni...Sir...hamain raid karni hogi...unko bachana hoga...( still trying to locate daya's bug )

Acp : kia keh rahy ho raghav...kuch samjh ni araha meri...saaf saaf bolo baat kia hai...

Raghav : sir daya k cheekhny ( shout ) ki awaz sunai di...usky baad sy bug locate ni horaha daya sir ka...( tensely ) najany kia hua hai wahan...sir theek bhi hain yaa...he choked...

Acp : oh my God...last location kia hai bug ki...chalo wahan py chalky daikhty...

Raghav : yes sir...

Acp...Dehli Cid...with his team...marched towards the last location record by daya's bug...

...

...

...

 _ **Aur bata raam laal kia chal raha...kaam dhanda kaisa ja raha...**_

 _Raam lal : arey yaar hamari tumhari jaisy kismat kahan...( chewing paan ) bus chal raha...tuny tu kia kismat pai hai ramu...itni jaldi itny paisy bana lia...waah jee wah...iska raaz kia hai...zara hamain bhi tu bata...( coming closer to ramu ) with haan bata kuch kaam ka hath aya kia...( whispers )_

 _Ramu : raaz...ahaan...apna aik yaar hai...bus usky fundy ( formulae ) ny hamain yahan tk puhancha dia...hamari zindagi hee badal dali...milna chahogy ussy..._

 _Raam laal : arrey shubh kaam main dairi kaisy...( stuffing 500 rps ) inside the palm of ramu...with kb milna...tu ye bata..._

 _Ramu : shockingly...ye paisa kai ko..._

 _Raam laal : rakh lai...rakh lai...shagun samjh k rakh lai ramu..._

 _Ramu : hayeee laa...( hugged raam laal ) with aj raat bara bajay...chickowaari...( whispers inside raam laal ears )_

 _Raam laal : theek hai puhanch jaonga main...( whispers back )_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

He is getting ready for his mission...suddenly his hand hit the photo frame lying on the corner of dressing table...he hurriedly pick up the frame...and wipes the pieces of mirror from the picture...it is a picture of smiley and shining face which is very near to his heart...two three pearls dropped on the picture...he rub them off...before he lost his control on himself...

 _ **He remembers...**_

 _Whenever he has to go on mission...his buddy is always present with him...to see off him...to wish him good luck...to tell him that_ _ **jaldi anna main intezar karunga tumhara abhi...**_ _how he hugged him in tears...how he gives his lectures as...khayal rakhna apna...meals skip mat karna...ziada hero giri mat dikhana...kuch bhi khatra lagy mjhy batana...main tumhari madat ko ajaunga...signal daity rehna...( he whispers )_ _ **aj kaun bolyga wo sb daya...**_

 _ **Rahe saath adhoorapan**_

 _ **Chaahe main jahaan bhi rahoon**_

 _ **Kahin sabr na mjhe ataa hai**_

 _Abhinav : appears on the scene with sir ap abhi nikal rahy kia..._

 _Abhijeet : jerked loudly...on sudden approach of abhinav...but manage to say hmm..._

 _Abhinav : strangely look at his head...( thinks ) itna shocked kun hogai sir mere question sy..._

 _Abhijeet : kuch kehna hai abhinav..._

 _Abhinav : aann...( cleared his throat ) with wo sir ap apna khayal rakhiya ga...signal daity rehiya ga...hum bhi apko progress bataty rahaingy...bug laga lia na apny sir..._

 _Abhijeet : hmmm...okay bye...( marched outside )_

 _Abhinav : Sir..._

 _Abhijeet : turned with a questioning look..._

 _Abhinav : ( smilingly ) good luck sir..._

 _Abhijeet : feels a painful sensation in his chest...in hurry he leaves the place without saying anything..._

 _ **Yaadon ki qaid mein**_

 _ **Giraftaar ho gaya dil**_

 _ **Darbadar ishq meinTaar taar ho gaya dil**_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

He ignite the car while ignoring the harsh pain...his heart his pounding inside his chest cavity...every minutes...every seconds...every daya...every month...which he spent without his soul...makes a scar on his heart...

 _ **He remembers...**_

When he falls down from the jharna...how his soul said...while crying...

 _" tujhy ni chor sakta yaar "_

He ( whispers ) : phir kun chor dia daya...tuny...mjhy... _ **kaash tum sath hoty mere...**_

 _ **He remembers...**_

When he is accused of Om-prakash's murder...how his soul said...

 _" bharoosa hai na apny yaar py "_

 _ **Meri berang duniya mein**_

 _ **Mere saath tera hona**_

 _ **Mujhe raahat kyun de jaata hai**_

Car comes to a hault with a screeching voice...

Abhijeet ( shouts ) : haan kia tha _**bharoosa mainy**_ tera daya...( low shrieks comes out from his mouth ) magar tuny kia kia...chala gaya...mjhy tanha chor k...uss akelepan k pass...jissy mjhy dar lagta hai...( whispers ) _**bht dar...**_ tu bhool gaya kia tujh sy duri main sehan ni kar sakta...phir bhi tu chala gaya...kun...( shouting )...mjhy jawab ( answer ) chaiya tere sy...rub off all his tears and comes out of the car...turning into a heartless cop avatar...

...

...

...

 _ **Bewajah nahi milna tera mera**_

 _ **Rehnuma, rehnuma, rehnuma..**_

 _ **Bewajah nahi milna tera mera**_

A/N : So what happened next any guesses :-)

Those who reached at the end of the chapter...

Kindly drop your precious views ...

Next chapter i will update late...

And for your request of updating other stories of mine...so,

Writer is extremely sorry to all of you guys...i cant update them till my exams are over fully...

Sorry guys :-)

Today Is the Special Day For Me...

Me and My Bestie ( chunnu ) friendship becomes 6 month older :P

Chunnu Happy FriendShip Day...

Yaar tumny mjhy har pal support kia hai...tumhari prayers sy i come back again :-)...you care for me...love me the most...tumhary sath bitaya har paal khoobsorat hai...every day we did so many masti...every time we did pagal panti...you are the most precious gift of my life...which God have gifted me...I love you meri jaan...Always keep smiling...sada khush raho...aur God tumhari har wish puri karain...aur hamari dosti aisy hee bani rahy till eternity...:-*

Take Care

Bye :-)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n** **: Hello guys :-)...**

 **How are you all...**

 **Hope fine hee hogy ap sb...**

 **I know I am shoooo muchhh late :-(**

 **But kia karun stuck with studies...**

 **A biggggg Shollyyyy guys...**

 **For making you wait for sooooo long...**

 **Bhumi : thank you kitu :-)**

 **Blue Squirrel : Thank you barbie...me too hope k duo jald mil jain ;) by the way linesss areee superbbbbb...love you jaan...take care :-))))**

 **Abhi Daya Fan : Thank you dodo :-)...Abhi kahan jee...picture abhi baki hai dodo ;)...me too hopee...duo jaldi sy mil jain...waisy dodo friends ko na thanks ni bolty...bhool rahy ho ap ;)...me too loveee you infinite :-)...take care and thanks for your wishes :-)...always stay blessed dodo...**

 **DA95 : Thank you jee...awww dont worry have some patience...;) duo milan bhi jald hojaiga...:-)...here is your update ...enjoy...thanks for your wishes...take care dear :-))**

 **Krittika : thank you cutie...awww letsss see...apny kia guess kia hai ;) mjhy kia pata :P...i am not antaryami na ;)...take care cutie...:-)))))**

 **Aftab : here is your update...sholly for making you wait for sooo long...**

 **Masooma ansari 93 : thank you dear...:-)**

 **Rapunzel girl 313 : thank you dear :-) here is your update...**

 **Mistic Morning : awww...thank you di...for liking the storyyy...thank you...shoooo much...**

 **Priya : thank you dear :-)**

 **Mehul 410 : awwww thank you dear...suspense tu abhi bht hai ;) ap dheeraj rakho thora :-)...it will end soon...dont worry...i will not make you wait for the story sooo long...yeah right exams are important...take care dear :-))))**

 **Guest 08 : thank you dear...Awww shooo shweettt aditi...hi i am misha from Pakistan :-)...batao what are your hobbies dear...love you...take care guriya...**

 **Rukmani : thank you di...here is your update...enjoy :-)**

 **Sariya : Thank you dear...awww lets see dear what happened next ;)...because next kia honey wala i also dont know :P...here is your update...enjoy...:-))) take care**

 **Dips : Thank you dear for liking the story...lets see what happened next...because i am also un aware what happened next...here is your update enjoy...take care dear :-)**

 **Bht hogai meri bak bak :P**

 **Here is your update :-)**

 **Enjoy :-) Happy reading :-)))))**

 _Arrey aao raam laal...main tumhara hee intezar karaha tha...( ramu greeted him )_

 _Ramu : insy milo ye hee hai mera wo yaar...jiska mainy bataya tha..._

 _Raam laal ( smilingly ) : forward his hand with apsy mil k khushi hui...ramu bari tareef karta hai apki..._

 _Man : said time k kafi pakky ho tum...scanning him from head to toe...jigra hai tumhary andar...batao paisy k lia kia kar sakty ho tum raam laal...( throws gun towards him ) with iss gun sy goli fire karky dikhao tum mjhy..._

 _Raam laal : catch the gun...with a swift move..._

 _Man : praising him...with good catch...i like it..._

 _Raam laal : straightening the gun...and press the trigger...but no bullet fires...as the gun is empty..._

 _Man : wow kaafi acha nishana hai tumhara...khoob agay jaogy iss dhandy main...take out his hankerchief and with it take the gun from raam laal...and say finger prints hain...ab tumhary hamary pass...koi hoshyari ni dikhna...warna...( patting raam laal cheeks ) with agy tum khud samjhdar ho..._

 _Raam laal : shockingly look at the Man...( angrily ) said mainy bhi tu tumhara chehra daikh lia hai...( fire in his eyes is clearly visible )_

 _Man ( shouting ) : ramu laiky ja apny iss dost ko aur kaal lai ana yahin...baki ka main daikh lunga..._

 _Ramu : nodes with theek hai...and drag abhijeet towards outside...who is looking very angry at that time..._

 _Man : shout raam laal ..._

 _Raam laal : turned with kia hai face...anger is clearly visible on his face..._

 _Man : ( mockingly ) ye chehra nakli ( fake ) hai waisy..._

 _Raam laal : stamped the one stone...lying on the road...in anger..._

 _Ramu : keep dragging raam laal to his truck..._

 _Mean while man disappears from their sight..._

 _After settling abhijeet inside the truck...he starts driving...while saying..._

 _Pagal hogai ho raam laal...kun ussy panga lai rahy thy khamakhan..._

 _Raam laal : shrugged his shoulders with attitude daikha tha tha uss bandy ka huhhh..._

 _Ramu : tu kia hua...tumhara kaam tu horaha hai na pura...phir kahy panga..._

 _Raam laal : acha mere baap...ghalti hogai...ab kia pair ( feet ) pakron tumhary..._

 _Ramu : touching ears...naaa babaa...aisa mat karna...mere ko paap lagy ga ni tu..._

 _Raam laal : acha theek ab dehan sy drive kar..._

 _ **At Cid Bureau...Dehli**_

Raghav : ( worriedly ) sir daya sir ka kuch pata ni chal raha hai...aur hamary pass koi clue bhi ni hai ( sadly)...

Acp : clue hai raghav...

Raghav : ( happily ) sacchiii

Acp : hmmm...hamain bus uss gang k kisi member ko apny jaal main phansana hai...phir daya ka pata bhi mil jaiga...

Raghav : theek hai Sir ab ye kaam main karunga...

 _ **On the other side...**_

Abhinav : is moving to and fro in the lawn...looking tensed...

Vinay : kia yaar abhinav...kun bhatki hui aatma ki tarah phir raha...idhar aaky baith ja shanti sy...

Abhinav : ni jb tk Sir wapis ni ajaty mjhy shaanti ni milaygi...

Vinay : ( make face ) with kia yaar abhi...

 _One pairs of feets which is entering inside the gate...freezes...( after listening )_ _ **Abhi...**_

 _Abhinav : ( notice abhijeet ) and moves towards him with fast steps..._

 _Abhinav : kia sir ap bhi...itni dair kun kardi...mjhy tension horahi thi...acha sir kaam bana kia..._

 _Abhijeet : ( shouting ) abhinav plz...i have told you so many times dont worry about me...samjh ni ata kia tumhain...and moved towards his room with fast steps..._

 _Abhinav ( sadly ) : inhain kia hua...tension main lg rahy...abhi ni kal puchunga... tb tk inka gussa bhi thanda hojaiga..._

 _Vinay ( taunting ) : khali daant...mil gai shaanti...ab main chala sonay...Good Night...tu bhi soja jaky...stretching his body...and went towards his room..._

 _Abhinav ( sadly ) : hmmm..._

 _ **Inside Abhi's Room :**_

 _He is lying on the bed...looking lost...cuddling one pic..._

 _ **Dilon ki mohabbat ko baandhe kyun**_

 _ **Haaye re!**_

 _ **Daayre.. daayre..**_

 _ **Daayre.. daayre...**_

 _So many voices are echoing..._

 _ **Kaanch ke wo khwaab**_

Abhijeet : daya yaar...acha theek hai...darwaza tu khol...kuch kha lai baccha plz...main pakka kal aditya sy keh dunga k wo mjhy abhi na bulaye...

Daya ( from inside ) : mainy keh dia na abhi...( shouting ) main ni khaunga...main ni khaunga...ni khaunga...pehle tum abhi phone karky bolo apny dost sy k wo tumhain abhi ni bulaiga...

Abhijeet ( lovingly ) : baccha ye kaisy zid hai bhala...time daikha hai tumny...raat k 10 baj rahy hain...iss time sirf ye bolny k lia phone karunga k wo mjhy abhi na bulaye...kia sochy ga wo...main kal milunga na ussy tb mana kar dunga aditya ko...( softly ) chal ab khol darwaza mera piyaara baccha hai na tu...

Daya ( angrily shout ) : ni hun main piyaara baccha...main ni kholunga darwaza jb tk tum uss aditya ko mana ni kardogy k wo tumhain abhi na bulaye...

Abhijeet ( pat on his head ) with hey bhagwaan...daya ye kia bacchun jaisy zid hai...

Daya ( angrily ) : bacchon jaisy zid hai tu wohi sahi...main ni manay wala...huhh

Abhijeet ( humbly ) : acha tu bahir tu nikal...main karta hun aditya ko phone...

Daya : open the door and leapt over abhijeet with Sacchiiiiiii...

Abhijeet : ( tweaking his nose ) with muuuuchiiii...chal ab hat mere ooper sy...pagal kahin ka...bilkul baccha hai tu...

Daya : ( stubbornly )...haan tu hoon baccha main...( hiding his face inside abhi's chest ) with tumhara cute sa piyaara saa baccha bear...( cutely )

Abhijeet ( grumbled ) : huhhh...( teasingly ) ghora bear...

Daya ( shockingly ) : hawwwww...abhi...

Abhijeet : hiding his smile...

Daya ( crying ) : tumny mjhy ghora ( horse ) bola... _ **bha...bha..bha**_

 _ **naazuk the humare saare**_

 _Abhijeet : burst out in laugh...as haaahaa...which breaks his memory lane...while some tears rolled down from his cheeks..._

 _ **Hain kyun faasle darmiyaan leke aaye re**_

 _ **Daayre.. daayre..**_

 _ **Daayre...daayre..**_

 _Abhijeet ( to daya's pic ) pata hai tu kitna possessive tha mjhy laiky...aur aj koi hai hee ni jo mjhy abhi bulaye..tu bhi ni hai...pata hai kitna tarass gaya hon main tere mun sy abhi sunay k lia...sb hain mere pass...pr...main tu bheer ( crowd ) main bhi tanha hoon...tu jo ni hai na...teri kami bht khalti ( mehsoos ) hai mjhy...( broken tone ) tu aja na yaar...aur ni hota intezar tera mjhsy...( closed his eyes )_

 _ **Abhi loves his jaan na...**_

 _I am sorry yaara...plz jaldi ajana wapis...ab ni hota aur intezar...thak gaya hon main...ab bus tere kandhy ( shoulder ) py sar rakh k rona chahta hoon...aur ni sahi ( bear ) jati ye duri...( crying and unknowningly fall asleep )_

 _ **Next Day...**_

 _Abhijeet : comes out of his room...after removing every remains of last night's happening...( turning into a Cop )...he calls abhinav with...abhinav...akash aur vinay ko bulao kar lao...kuch important discuss karna hai..._

 _Abhinav : Yes Sir..._

 _ **After 2 mins**_

 _The thrice are standing in a triangle shape... leaning over table...keenly listening abhijeet..._

 _Abhijeet : kuch bhi ho...i repeat...kuch bhi...(meaningful tone)..tum log bus apna kaam karogy...i will give you consignment information...and you take them in your custody by raid...got it..._

 _Thrice : Yes Sir..._

 _Abhijeet : Good...( seriously ) ab sy main tum logon sy mil ni sakunga...bus bugs k through hee contact rahy ga hamara...so boys you need to be very careful...ok_

 _Thrice : okay Sir..._

 _Abhijeet ( smiles ) : with I hope when we meet again this mission is over with success..._

 _Thrice : 100% successful sir...( confidently )_

 _Abhijeet : Ok boys...abhi k lia Good Bye...zindagi rahi tu phir milaingy..._

 _Abhinav : ( scaredly ) Sir can I hug you...?_

 _Abhijeet : remains silent for few minutes with tough looks...but then a carve appear on his face and with this he opens his arm broadly..._

 _Abhinav : jumped over abhijeet in extreme happiness...while saying thank you Sir...we will wait for you..._

 _Abhijeet : instantly separate from abhinav with a jerk...and proceed towards his destination...without any further eye contact..._

 _ **At Unkown Place :**_

 _Abhijeet : reached the same place which he visits yesterday...along with ramu..._

 _Man : he speaks agai tum dono...takes out a black piece of cloth with chalo pechy muro ( turn )...mjhy ye kapra ( cloth ) tum dono ki ankh py bandhna hai..._

 _Abhijeet : ye blind fold kun sahab...hum py bharoosa ni hai kia tuhady ko..._

 _Man : beta iss dhandy main tu hum apny ap pr bhi vishwass ni karty phir tum kia cheez ho..._

 _Abhijeet : ( whispers in bug ) ye blind fold karaha hai mjhy.. .tum log bug py nazar rakho..._

 _Man : ( angrily ) abey ooo morat ( statue ) ban k kun khara hai...chal mur na...ab kia aarti utaroon teri...( roughly clutched abhijeet's shoulder and pushed him towards other side )_

 _Abhijeet : kaamal hai dhanda hum sy hee kar waogy...aur hum py bharoosa aik taka bhi ni...( whispers in bug ) be alert boys..._

 _Man : ( angrily ) apun sy na ziada shana pati ni karnay ka haan...ni tu yahin thok dunga saalay...( piercing gun's at abhijeet's back ) with ab chal...chup chap...huhhh_

 _Man make them sit inside the car by the help of their goon...who are hiding near by places for security purpose..._

 _The car engine ignite ...then starts crawling and then speedily goes on the unknown road..known destination...for a_ _ **dangerous mission...**_

 _A Dark Room :_

Voice : Mil gaya apka admi hamain...( waits for a reply ) then laugh with as haan haan achy sy dehan rakhunga...apky bhaijy huy mehmaan ka...aisi khatir dari karwaunga k kabhi ni bhooly ga...( evil laugh )...seriously maal kb deliver karna hai...( caller told the date and time ) he said han tumhara maal puhanch jaiga...ab rakh phone chal...mjhy kuch kaam hai...( the call gets cut )

One goon approach the man with boss setup tayar hai bus apka intezar hai...

Boss : ( evil tone ) chaal ata main...( stand up from his chair ) and marched in one direction...

Goon : nodes with yes boss...and follows his boss...

They enters inside another room fully equipped with some medical apparatus and machines...

One boy saw boss entering...comes forward and said sb ready hai boss bus apky orders ka wait hai...

In one corner a tall...fair...middle age unconcious man is tied on an iron chair with chains...

Boss theek hai phir shuru karo apna kaam...

Boy : ( scaredly ) Boss 2-days lagain gy...

Boss ( angrily ) : mjhy bus apna kaam sy matlab hai...aur kuch ni sunna mjhy...

Boy : hum aik saath shocks daingy tu ye admi mar jaiga...islia hum thora thora karky regular intervals main issy shock ka doze daingy...dont worry boss issy apna agla pichla kuch bhi yaad ni rahy ga...

Boss : ( calmly ) hmmm...theek hai jo karna hai karo...magar jaldi time ni hai hamary pass...maal deliver karna hai hamain parson...

Boy : okay boss...

And they involve in giving shocks to the old man...after attaching some wires to the old men's head...

Boy : ready ( to goons ) mere 3 bolny py switch on karna...ok

Goons : Ok

Boy : 1...2...3...gooo...

Goons : on the switch of the circuit...

Old man's body jerk extreme loudly after coming in contact with the current...

 _ **In XYZ Bar :**_

 _A boy of middle age is keeping eye on two persons...while sipping juice from the glass...sitting at baar counter..._

 _That two persons are drinked...and dancing while bumping on soo many things...talking with each other as..._

 _Man 1 : sacch main yaar lalu maza agaya rey..._

 _Balu : haan yaar itny din bad aisy jhakas peeney ko mili hai..._

 _Lalu : chaal yaar drink laiky atay hain..._

 _Balu : theek hai chaal bey..._

 _At baar counter ..._

 _Ballu : abey ooo baar tender aik jhakass si drink bana kar dai na...( wink )_

 _Middle Age Boy : stands up and try to take few steps but shambles and collided with lalu...( whispers in lalu ear ) code_ _ **89217**_ _Sahab maal chaiya mjhy...bahir aao...( showing some rps notes )...with mun manga rokra dun ga main..._

 _Lalu : ( shockingly ) look at the boy...grab him from his shoulders with daikh k nai chaal sakta kia...andha hai kia...( angrily shouting )...kahin sy bhi ajaty hain salayy..._

 _Middle Age Boy : ( winks ) shukriya sahab jee mjhy sambhalny k lia...sorry lagta hai ziada charh gai hai...and with shambling steps marched outside..._

 _Lalu : ( whispers ) ballu...aye ballu sun na..._

 _Ballu : ( drinking alcohol ) kia hai yaar aik tu theek sy peeny bhi ni daita tu..._

 _Lalu : wo jo larka gaya na lalan ka admi hai...maal mang raha...bahir chaal...( dragging him outside )_

 _Ballu : kia yaar lalan sara maza kharab kardia...huhhh...isko bhi abhi hee maal chaiya tha...salay kisi sy meri khushi bardasht ni hoti..._

 _Lalu : drag ballu outside as he is too much drank..._

 _ **Outside :**_

 _Lalu n ballu come outside while searching for that boy...suddenly some one grabs their mouth from back side...and with quick move makes lalu unconcious..._

 _Ballu : scaredly...k...k..kaun ho tum..._

 _Person came infront of the ballu...and point gun at ballu's head with CID...grab his neck with sach sach bata...wo admi jisy tum kaal apny boss sy milany laiky gai thy...wo kahan hai..._

 _Ballu ( scaredly ) : k...k...kaun sa admi...kiski baat karahy ho tum...mjhy kuch ni samjh araha..._

 _Person : ( pressing gun hard on ballu's head ) with daikh mjhy jhoot ni pasand...islia sacch bol...sirf sach ni tu increase force on trigger..._

 _Ballu : mjhy sacchi kuch ni pata hamara kaam bus admi puhanchana hota hai...boss uss admi k sath kia karta hai hamain kuch ni maloom..._

 _Person : ( shouting ) shindey innhain bureau laiky chalo...achi khatir dari karo inki...aur inky boss ki information nikalwao insy...agar na bolain tb bhi...tu shot them...( angrily )_

 _Shindey : Yes Sir..._

 _ **At Unknown Deck :**_

 _Men ( shouting ) : chalo jaldi utro neechy...oyyeee pakya utaar inko necchy gari sy aur lai chal deck py..._

 _Pakya : jee choty boss..._

 _Abhijeet : down his head and ( whispers in bug ) location trace hui..._

 _Abhinav : ( from other side ) ni Sir...lagta hai Car aur deck main har taraf signal jammers hain..._

 _Abhijeet : hmmm...main bhi rasta ka andaza ni laga paya...gari bht ghooma k laiky aya hai inka driver...kafi hoshyar hain ye log...koi deck hai ye..._

 _Pakya : hit abhijeet hard with...oyeee kia bak bak kar raha hai...bht shana ban raha hai kia..._

 _Abhijeet : ( alertly )aaahhhh...ni wo main..._

 _Abhinav ( from bug shouts ) Sirrrrr..._

 _Pakya : ( angrily ) kia woo...main...laga rakhi hai...bol kia kar raha tha..._

 _Abhijeet : ( scared tone ) bus bhagwan jee sy prathna kar raha tha...k jaan baccha lai meri..._

 _Pakya : acha hai...kar lai...kar lai...prathna ( teasing ) puney kama lai thory...( evil tone )...pata ni yahan sy zinda bacch k jaiga bhi ya ni..._

 _Pakya : haaahaaaa...( laugh evilly )_

 _Abhijeet : ( whispers in bug ) theek hon main..._

 _Abhinav : ( moist tone ) take care sir..._

 _Pakya : pushing abhijeet with ab chaal tu...agar teri prathna ( stressing ) hogai ho tu..._

 _After passing through a long distance...climbing stairs 2-3 times...Pakya brought abhijeet into a room...and opened his blind fold..._

 _Abhijeet : open his eyes and look at the surroundings...it was a room fully dipped in dark...nothing is visible due to darkness..._

 _Suddenly voice echoed as Welcome to our gang raam laal...apna kaam janny sy pehly tumhain...hamara aik test paar karna hoga..._

 _( pakya left the room )_

 _Raam laal ( innocently ) : ap kon ho...kia boss ho yahan k..._

 _Voice : it is none of your bussiness...wo kehty hain na 7 khoon maaf...tumhain bhi kuch aisa hee karna hai...( wink )_

 _Abhinav : ( speaks through bug ) kuch garbar hai Sir..._

 _Raam laal : ( scaredly ) matlab kia hai apka..._

 _Someone opens a dim light at one corner of the room..._

 _Abhijeet looks at the direction of the light...an old wooden table is visible on that corner..._

 _Voice : wahan uss table pr kuch hai tumhary lia...hamari taraf sy chota sa khilona tumhary lia...jao jaky daikho uss khilony ko..._

 _Abhinav ( from bug whispers ) : Sir sambhal k plzz...khatra bhi hosakta hai..._

 _Raam laal : moves towards the table...( and becomes shocked ) whispers gun...a gun is lying on the table..._

 _Abhinav : OMG...Sir gun...kuch garbar hai...mjhy theek ni lag raha kuch bhi..._

 _Voice : kun kaisa laga khilona ( wink )...chalo uthao ussy...aur_

 _Another corner glowed with dim light suddenly..._

 _Abhijeet shockingly look at that corner...7 peoples of different ages and size are standing in worst condition...their mouth are blocked and tied with chains...( whispers ) ye log..._

 _Voice : khel romanchak hai ( wink ) 7 log aur aik goli...najany uss goli py likha hai kis ka naam...( shouts ) karo ya maro..._

 _Abhinav ( from bug ) : ni Sir ap aisa kuch bhi mat kariya ga...inki mat sunain ap..._

 _Another light opens in the room...under which a bomb is placed...its tick tack could be heard easily..._

 _Raam laal : ( shockingly ) bomb..._

 _Abhinav ( scaredly ) : kiaaaaa...Sir bomb...ab kia hoga Sir..._

 _Voice : haan bomb...aur iss ka trigger mere pass hai...one click and boooommmmmm...you have only 15 mins...ya tu iss room main sy tum aur ye 6 log bahir aingy...ya koi ni...haaaaahaaaaaa ( evil laugh )_

 _Abhinav : ( tensely ) ab kia karaingy ap Sir...aik nirdosh ki jaan ( he left the sentence incomplete )_

 _Abhijeet : sweating profusely...he is a cop...his oath...his duty...his 18 years...everything started coming infront of his eyes...how can he kill some one who is innocent...( Acp voice echoed in his ears )_ _ **Duty First Abhijeet...**_ _everything is hammering his head..._

 _Abhijeet ( whispers in bug ) : just Shut up Abhinav..._

 _Voice : pakya...blind fold raam laal..._

 _Abhijeet : shouting ye cheating hai...ni main aisa ni kar sakta...Nooo...( he throws the gun which is in his hand )_

 _Abhinav : Sir magar aik nirdosh ki jaan...ya 6 nirdosh logon ko bachany k lia aik ka balidaan...ni Sir ye theek ni hai...( tensely )_

 _Pakya enters inside the room again..._

 _Voice : socch lo raam laal...is it your final decision..._

 _Abhijeet : off the bug connection..._

 _Abhijeet : fall down on his kness...( the video in which he is shooting daya reflects infront of his eyes )...he looks at his hand...he feels blood all over his hands...he moves his head in no...try to clear invisible bomb..._

 _Voice : 10 minutes left raam laal..._

 _Abhijeet : he close his eyes and a sweet smiling face of his bro reflects infront of his eyes...( daya's voice echoed as )_ _ **main bht jald aunga abhi...**_

 _Voice : 9 minutes..._

 _Abhijeet : ( whispers )_ _ **I am sorry Daya...**_ _.( shouts ) ruko...main karunga...stands up with determination..._

 _Voice : Good..._

 _Pakya : tied a black cloth around abhijeet's eyes...make abhijeet stand in one position...and put gun in his hand..._

 _Voice : after every 1 minute a bell rings...which means Shoot...before bell rings pakya place one person at your gun point..._

 _Abhijeet : hmmm...( lost tone )_

 _Voice : ready..._

 _Abhijeet ( feels a big burden is clutching his heart ) : straight his gun and said ready..._

 _Time starts running fast..._

 _01sec...60 sec ( bell rings )_

 _Abhijeet : heart beat becomes faster..._ _ **Dhak...Dhak...**_ _with scare and so many prayers he presses the gun..._

 _Things become still...abhijeet's tension increases more..._

 _No gun shoot..._

 _Voice : very good...khel tu aur bhi romanchak hota jaraha...pehli goli out ab dosri goli..._

 _01 sec...60 sec ( bell rings )_

 _Abhijeet : with racing heart...again presses the trigger..._

 _Nothing happened which make abhijeet more n more tensed..._

 _Voice : wah wah ( claps ) maza agaya...dosri goli bhi khali..._

 _01 sec...60 sec ( bell rings )_

 _Abhijeet : with great fear again presses the trigger..._

 _Luckily or to say un luckily...No gun shoot..._

 _He takes 2-3 steps back...in great anxiety...it looks like he will fell down with this burden...not able to breath even..._

 _01 sec...60 sec ( bell rings )_

 _Abhijeet : with un stable heart beats and fast breathing...straight his trembling hands...and presses the trigger..._

 _His heart stopped beating...every thing becomes mute...he can feel...hear...everything but can not understand them...his mind is ecohing with the voice of gun shoot_ _ **dhishyaaooooooooooooooon...**_

 _Hammering his head..._

 _His blind fold knot becomes loose...a blow of cold wind...blow away his fold..._

 _Scaredly he looks at his front...An old men having hole in his shoulder is standing with half shutting eyes...( abhijeet shockingly just starring his face )..both eye balls met...like their soul are unite...and...man falls down...but abhijeet eyes are glued to the hole in man's shoulder..._

 _ **Chhoone se hi tootne lage**_

 _ **Mannaton mein umr bhar ka**_

 _Abhijeet leg's deny to bear his weight any more and he falls down with thud...so many tears are present on his eye boundary...but they are not falling...he forgets to cry to yell...just starring the man..._

 _ **Chhoone se hi tootne lage**_

 _ **Mannaton mein umr bhar ka**_

 _ **saath jinka manga**_

 _ **Humsafar wo chhootne lagy...**_

 _Voice : is saying something...but he does not pay any head..._

 _ **Jiya bhi naa jaaye re**_

 _ **Haaye re!**_

 _ **Daayre...daayre**_

 _Just one whispers escape from his mouth as_ _ **DAYA...!**_

 **A/n** **: Know what happened next ;)**

 **Chalo ap log socho...jb tk main next chapter sochti ;)**

 **How was the chapter...plz tell me...**

 **Dont forget to drop your precious views...:))))**

 **Take care guys...**

 **Bye :-)**


	4. Chapter 4

_**I AM BACK GUYS….i know ap sb gussa hongy….but Guys kia karoon sudden board ki exam dates agai aur mjhy gayab hona para…..**_

 _ **anyway as per my promise now my exams are over**_

 _ **And I will update my previous pending fics…..**_

 _PRECAP : Daya left abhi and his home due to some reasons…..abhijeet did not try to stop him and they both move on…BY HIDING THEIR PAIN…..and found some new enteries in their life aKa ABHINAV…RAGHAV…...LIFE IS GOING ON BUT A MISSION makes halchaal in duo life…duo are on a same mission in disguise but unkown of each others presence…..DURING mission ABHI SHOOT SOME ONE INNOCENT…..flashback part contains showing abhi betraying CID and during tug of war to find a real culprit duo shoot each other….and daya is in critical situation….._

 _ **ok ab ziada time ni laity….here we go…..**_

 _His eye lids flutter...in next second he struggles to open his eyes...last incident which lastly in his mind...flashes...in next second he is no longer sleeping...instead open his eyes with a jerk...( POV) aik pal ko uss admi ko daikh k laga k wo mera daya hai magar wo tu koi borha ( old man ) tha..( sadly )…daya wo yahan kaisy hoga…kia yaaraa…ye pagal dil kuch bhi sochta hai…..( smiles woundedly )…..scanning his surroundings...it is a stony room...having no window...but their is no traces of suffocation...How ?...His eyes falls on an oxygen chamber..._

 _His Pov : ohhh tu ye wajah hai...thats is why I am not suffocating..._

 _Goon : enters inside with oyee hero jaag gaya kia tu...baari lambi nend hai teri..._

 _Raam Lal : barely nodes...he is curious to know what happens after his black out...and How is the man...whom he shoot...Is he died or Not ?_

 _Goon : Oyee boss ayga shaam ko tujh sy milnay...tayyar rahiyoo..._

 _He : A cold wave ran down his spines...remember his first met with the boss...he can still feel burnden on his nerves...he remember his last shoot...he try speak about that men...but his tongue trembles...he lost his words...the burden is too grave that its pushing him so roughly inside the darkness which is engulfing him alive...that he again lays down on bed tiredly...sighing like a furnance...a silent tear roll down on his cheeks..._

 _An old man is lying on a table which is now working as operation table...drenched in blood...having a big hole in his belly...so many types of knifes...scalpel and other operating instruments is taking its turn on him...doing their jobs..._

 _Voice : abey yaar hath jaldi chala...maal deliver karna hai...abhi tk kaam pura hua kun ni..._

 _Goon : boss iska khoon hee ni ruk raha tha...bari mushkil sy roka hai...ab bus maal bharna baki hai..._

 _Voice : theek hai...theek hai...zara jaldi hath chala..._

 _Goon : nodes..._

 _Abhinav is strolling here and there in tension...behind him a dense jungle is clearly visible...suddenly his walky talky beeped..._

 _Vinay ( on walky talky ) : hello this is from 1236 TY base...can you hear me..._

 _Abhinav : hello...yeah i can here you...I am from 1212 CD base...report jawan...Is situation under control...?_

 _Vinay : Yes Sir...4567 morcha of the gang is now in our under control...3 goons are alive and 6 are dead...4 victims are rescued...and our 4 officers are injured...and is badly injured..._

 _Abhinav : Good work jawan...take the victims to refugee camp n136...and injured officer to the medical camp base 4..._

 _Vinay : No Sir...our officers are quite motivated...they want to launch our next attack...before enemies becomes alert..._

 _Abhinav : thats great go ahead...next attack 4569..._

 _Akash ( calling ) : Abhinavvvv..._

 _Abhinav : ( worriedly ) kia hua yaraa...kuch pata chala kia..._

 _Akash : ( controlling tracking device ) yar bugs main kuch movement dikhi hai..._

 _Abhinav : ( his eyes start glowing ) take the head phone from akash and speak 8790...can any one here me..._

 _Abhijeet is starring any point in vaccum...far away from his soul...he feels he is standing in the deep dark see...slowly slowly taking baby steps towards whirl pool in the mid of sea...he take another step...but it halts in the air...with a voice..._

 _Voice : Jeet betaaa...!_

 _2 nd voice : Abhiiii...!_

 _He turns towards the voices which are the part of him...his life...his soul..._

 _One voice is his mother who gives birth to him ( abhijeet )..make him stand with stability...and then left him all alone in this world...now standing while opening her arms apart...her eyes is glowing with warmth of love..._

 _Abhijeet : maa...he takes baby steps towards her...but fall down as tide of sea of darkness hit him with force...he can see another face behind his maa... his soul..._

 _Who gives birth to Abhi...makes him stand again...when he is swinging in between darkness and pain like pendulum..._

 _An_ _ **Ahhhh**_ _is escape from abhijeet's mouth...his heart is pounding...darkness is pushing him inside...he going far away from his soul and maa...just then the two entities hold him from his either hands..._

 _Abhi's maa ( AM) : kahan jaa raha hai mera baita ( lovingly )_

 _Abhijeet ( mumbles ) : maa bht thak gaya hon ab sona hai mjhy..._

 _AM : thakty wo log hain jo haar man laity hain...kia mere baity ny har man li hai...( lovingly ) mera jeet tu kabhi har ni manta na..._

 _Abhijeet : ( painfully ) magar main wo abhi kahan raha maa...pehly apna mera hath pakar k mjhy mere pairoon py khara hona sikhya...abhi main khara bhi ni hua tha theek sy k apny aik jhatky main mera hath chor dia...aur main gir gaya phir sy...bht chot lagi yahan ( pointing towards his heart ) aur phir iss daya ny ( pointing towards daya ) bhi yehi kia pehle sar utha kar khara hona sikhaya phir chor dia hath mera bheer main..._

 _AM : aisa jana ni hai beta...bacchy jb baray hojaty hain na...tu maa ko na apni support hatani zaroori hojati hai...islia kun k bacchy khud kuch karna sekhain...girain bhi tu dobara uthna janty hon...unhain apni choton sy aik nai seekh milay...khud py vishwass karna aai...aur jb maa ko lagta na bacchy ko uski zarorat hai wo jhat sy ajati hai...jaisy main agai na bilkul aisy...magar ye kia mera jeet tu haar man chuka hai...un andheron main wapis laut raha tha jahan sy wapis ana mumkin ni..._

 _Abhijeet ( sleepy tone ) : main wahan un andheron main ni jaraha tha...( cutely ) aur mjhy pata tha ap hona mjhy ni janay dogy un andheron main ( sadly ) magar maa daya chala gaya mjhy chor k akela...tanha..._

 _Daya : main kahin ni gaya abhi...yahin hoon tumharay pass...bus mjhy dhondny ki zarorat hai tumhain...aur mjhy dhondny sy pehle tumhain mere abhi ko dhondny ki zarorat hai..._

 _Abhijeet : ( teary eyes ) kaisy dhondon abhi ko...mere hath tu kisi nirdosh k khoon sy rangy huy hain..._

 _AM & Daya ( at once ) : ye tum khud sy socho jeet/abhi k kia waqai aisa hai...jb iska jawab mil jaiga na tu tmhain mera khoya hua jeet/abhi bhi mil jaiga...aur phir mere dono bety aik baar phir sath hongy ( lovingly spread her hand over both daya and abhijeet's head )_

 _Abhijeet : smiles...says maa wohi lori sunao na jo ap mjhy hamesha sunaty thy...nini alahi hai mjhy..._

 _AM : slowly slowly patting abhijeet's head while moving her finger inside his hair in circular direction...nodes and start singing softly..._

 _Abhijeet : open his eyes with a jerk...panting badly...while shouting maa...daya..._

 _But no one is there to listens his low shrieks….he feels bug in his ring is vibrating…_

 _Abhijet ( whisper ) : 000d….._

Abhinav : ( impatiently ) Sir apny wo bug kun phenk dia tha…( sacredly ) apny goli chala di kia Sir….( worriedly ) sir ap theek tu haina…( afraidly ) ap chup kun hain Sir…kuch tu boliya na…..

 _Abhijeet : ( mumbles ) meri chalai hui goli kisi ko lagi hai…..( gulping down his tears ) Abhinav ( deeply )…..( grave tone )_ _ **Abhijeet ny kisi nirdosh ki jaan lena chahi hai aj….**_

 _Abhinav : ( fearfully ) kia wo admi zinda hai Sir….._

 _Abhijeet : ( lostly ) pata nai….._

 _Abhinav : ( shouting ) what….ye kia kardia apny sir…( signals coming from bug becomes weak and finally lost ) Hello….S..s..ir meri awaz arahi hai apko…..HELLO….( hit his hand on bark ) with shit signals chalay gai…_

 _Abhijeet : smiles woundedly after finding no resonse from Abhinav…..with a whisper iss ny bhi mera sath chor dia…..bhagwan aur kitna jhelna paryga mjhy….apny apnon ( tears roll down from his cheeks ) ki badalti hui begana nighaon ko…..jo hath kabhi na chorny k lia thamy thy ( look at his palm ) wo aisy yun choot jaingy….aisa tu kabhi nai socha tha mainy…..( sighed painfully lost in past )_ _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _Akash : ( fearfully ) a..b…h..i s..i..r n..y …kia…k..k..k…..o…o…n kardia ( broken tone ) begunaah pr goli chala di ( shockingly ) ab agay kia… Abhijeet pr aik phir daag…..( stopped completely )_

 _Abhinav : ( determinedly ) nai akash….nai….main Snr Insp Abhijeet pr koi daag nai lagny dunga…..( strong tone )_

 _Akash : tum kia karnay ki soch rahy_ _ **ABHIIII…..?**_

 **AHEM….AHEM….sooooooooo**

 **abhinav kia karnay wala hai ;)**

 **think….think :p**

 **more shocks are coming in your way ;)**

 **next update consist of flashback….**

 **plz R N R**


	5. Chapter 5

_Guys ye kia sirf 5 reviews :(_

 _Agar ap logon ko story pasand ni arahi tu tell me…._

 _I will not continue this story….._

 _Anyway agar issi tarah rsha tu main long updates ni dungi….._

 _Aur try karungi k ye story jaldi sy end kardun…._

 _And those who review thank you shooooo much…_

 _Priya : thank you baccha :)_

 _Guest : awww bacchy thank you sooo much k apko story achi lag rahi hai….love you too baccha dheer saraaa…..here is your next update enjoy….._

 _Rapunzel : shooo sweet name guriya and thank you sooo much for liking the story….._

 _Mehul : baccha main na exams main busy thi…..tu gayab hogai….naaa aisy kaisy story bech main hee chor daiti…..thank you very much….lo jee mainy jaldi update kardia…..ab khushhh…:)_

 _Dips : thank you shooo much…here is your update….enjoy :)_

 _Zeba : ummmm new reviewer :) welcome jee welcome….nice to see you bacchy….aur ye lo udate jaldi dai dia mainy….._

 _Thank you very much everyone for your encouraging reviews….and thanks to all the silent reviewers too….love you all…._

 _Here is next chapter….._

 _Enjoy :)_

 _ **Voice : Boss parcel ready hai….bus ab deliver karna baki hai….**_

 _ **Boss ( eyes spark with an evil glow) : shabash mere sher…**_

 _GOON : oyeee….tu abhi tk yunhi para hai….chal uth jaa….boss milnay aya hai tujh sy…..aur haan nazren neechy rakh k baat kariyo…._

 _Abhijeet : nodes…..still looking gloomy…._

 _After few seconds a good built men enters into the room…..wearing a mask…_

 _Raam lal : ( looking downward ) Salam Sahab….._

 _Boss : ( ordering ) tumhain aj raat aik parcel ABC Building Malad deliver karna hai…..tayar rehna…..hamara aik admi tumhain mumbai highway k check nakay tk choray ga agay ka kaam tujhko khud karna hai…..samjha...( turn to go )…aur haan iss kaam main ghalti ki koi gunjaish ni hai…..( marched out of the room ) with muna issy parcel dikhady….._

 _Muna : nodes with jee boss…_

 _Abhijeet ( whispers unmindfully ) parcel…aj raat…ABC Builiding malad…_

 _Muna : ( angrily ) abey kia yahan kharay kharay bar bara raha hai…chalna ni hai kia…..ab chal…..huhhhh…._

 _Abhijeet : whose mind is working on a fast pace…try to think some master plan….._

 _They enters into room…naaa naaa not a room….its an OT in itself…_

 _Abhijeet : ( shockingly ) look at the room…..and then his eyes caught a operation table on which some one is lying…but whom ?...he can not be able to see as some one is blocking his passage of vision…._

 _Muna : Dr Arnav ye hai wo banda jo parcel laiky jaiga….ap issy bata do jo batana hai….._

 _Dr Arnav : ( turn with ) idhar aao tum….._

 _Abhijeet : takes baby Step towards the OT table…..dont know why….but his heart starts thumping….._

 _Dr Arnav : ye lo ( handed him an injection ) ye issy wahan puhanchny k baad laga daina steroids hain ye…..aur hosh main lanay k lia aik medicine hai…._

 _Abhijeet : feels his throat become dry….he tries to speak magar issy kia hua hai…..ye hai kon…._

 _Muna : signals Dr Arnav not to say anything…_

 _Dr Arnav : nodes...smilingly patted ram lal's cheek….with ye jaan k tum kia karogy…..tum apny kaam sy kaam rakho….._

 _Abhijeet : again feels burden on his nerves….does not say anything….._

 _Muna : chal raam lal chalnay ki tayari karain….._

 _Raam lal : nodes and marched outside…_

 _Abhijeet is pacing up and down with kia karoon main….Abhinav sy bhi contact ni hoparah….kaisy puhancaho usko signal….Parcel kia hai…aur wo admi kaun hai….kia karny walay hain ye log….kuch samjh ni araha….._

 _Manu : ( enters with ) chal raam laal hum khana khanay ja rahy tub hi chal….thori daru sharu gatak….phir tu bht kaam karna tujhy…._

 _Abhijeet : ni manu bhook ni mere ko….tum log jao aur kha k ajao…._

 _Manu : theek hai jaisi teri marzi…..mere ko kia….mat kha….and left the place_

 _ **Kitni baatein yaad aati hain**_

 _A memory hit his mind…._

 _That day he was upset on something….._

 _Voice : abhi plz kha lo na…._

 _Abhijeet : daya mainy kaha na mjhy ni khana….._

 _Daya : theek hai tum bhi mat khao main bhi ni khaunga….._

 _Abhijeet : dayaaaaa…._

 _Daya ; abhiiiiiii…._

 _Abhijeet : daikh daya…._

 _Daya : daikho abhiiii…_

 _Abhijeet ( irritatedly ) ok fine…..jo karna hai karo….huhhhh ( turned to other side )_

 _Daya : ok fine….jo karna hai karo….huhhhh ( turned to other side )_

 _Both are showing their back to each other…..  
_ _ **Tasveerein si ban jaati hain**_

 _But then both turned…..and started laughing madly….._

 _Abhijeet : daya tu bhi na….aik number ka natunki baaz hai…_

 _Daya : ( tweaking abhi's nose ) with achaaa jee…ab chaplain khana khanay…._

 _Abhijeet : jee chaliya hazoor….._

 _Daya : smiles sweetly….said Yes booosss ( wink )_

 _Abhijeet came back to present with his own voice of laughing….streams of tear roll down while remembering….._ _ **  
Main kaise inhe bhooloon**_

 _The footage in which he is shooting his daya…..with his own hands…..he looks at his palm…where still he feels the stains of his buggy's blood…..The worst nightmare…..he shoots his buggy….._ _ **  
Dil ko kya samjhaaoon**_

 _He remembers how daya console him…._

 _Daya : ( hugging abhiiii ) with shhhooo.o….chup ho jao abhi kuch ni hua…..tumny mjhy ni mara hai…..jo bhi hua wo bus aik accident tha….aur mjhy tumsy koi gila koi shikayat ni hai…..tumhi mere boss ho aur hamesha rahogy…islia plzzab koi guilt mat rakho apny dil main ( cutely ) bus mjhy rakho apny dil main….( press abhi's hand )_

 _ **Kitni baatein kehne ki hain**_

 _Abhijeet ( closes his eyes with a whisper ): dayaaa tu kahan hai yaar….your Abhi misss you…..plz ajaa na yaar….i need you….hogai ghalti….maaf ni karyga kia yaar….itna naraz hai kia mjh sy…._

 _FLASBACK :_

 _At night a cautious figure enters the I.C.U…..He stops at the door….seeing a person lifelessly lying on the bed…..life saving equipments are attached to him…..he feels heart throbbing pain seeing his buggy like this….he takes baby steps towards his bro….._

 **Honton par jo sehmi si hain**

Abhijeet : ( with trembling voice ) a..aa..aye….d..a…y…a….s…u….n…..a….tu…yahan….a…i…s..y soo…soo..r..aha…( he cant controls ) so started crying silently…( he feels pressure on his shoulder ) abhijeet turned and hugged that figure…..shattering all his pain…..

Figure: patting Abhi's back…..giving him time to compose himself…..after some time abhijeet feels better…he turned towards daya….with **  
Ek roz inhe sun lo**

 _Aye daya..bus bht hogaya….kb tk aisy sota rahy gat u….chal uth ja na….apnay abhi ko aisy tang karyga kia tu….._ **  
Kyoon aise gumsum ho**

 _Aur ye kia chupi sadh li hai tuny….chal uth puch na mjh sy….dant na mjhy k main kun….( he can not able to complete his sentence due to pain )..he closes his eyes and say ( low tone ) k kun mainy tujh py goli chalai….._

 _A tear drop take back Abhi to his present….he feels complete silence surrounding around himself…._

 **Kyoon poori ho na paayi daastaan  
Kaise aayi hain aisi dooriyaan**

 _Abijeet ( whispers ) : main tujhy rok bhi na saka daya…..aur tu chala gaya….mjhy tanha karky….akelapan dai ky….._

 **Dono ke dilon mein sawaal hai**

 _Kunnnnnnnnnnn….?_ **  
Phir bhi hai khaamoshi**

 _Bol na daya mjhy jawab chaiya…._

 _In reply he gets only silence….._ **  
To kaun hai kiska doshi,  
koi kya kahe**

 _abhijeet : ( sighed painfully ) pata ni dosh kis ka hai…..pr ghaltiya tu dono sy hee hui hain…..shayad hamara juda hona hee theek tha…._

 _Abhijeet peeps outside no one is there…..he alertly come outside….and marched towards OT room….but his eyes caught something…._

 _He enters into that hall and becomes stunned….so many sketches…circuit diagrams….chemicals….wires are spread here and there…..he checked them and mumurs ( shockingly ) ye…ye..tu bomb bana ny ka saman hai….( something clicked his mind ) kahin ye log….Oh my god….( shivers )_ _ **MANAV BOMB…!**_

 _slowly slowly he starts joning the puzzles of the mystery….._

 _manav Bomb…..parcel…..delivery….ABC building Malad…..yani ye log puri building ko uranay ka plan rakhty hain…..OMG…! mjhy apni team ko inform karna paray ga…pr kaisy….his eyes caught the glance of a telegraph…..an idea hit his mind….._

 _he sends the message through telegraph…..( mumurs ) hope abhinav ko ye msg mil jai….bhagwan plz madad karna…..( thinking ) wo admi…..kaun hai….kaisa hai ussy bhi tu bachana hai…..mjhy ussy daikhna paryga…..he rushed towards OT room….._

 _ **sooo ab kia hoga… ;) :)**_

 _ **socho socho aur mjhy review main batao…..**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thanks to all who review….**_

 _ **I will give you reply to your reviews in next chapter….**_

 _ **Here is next chapter…..**_

 _ **Enjoy :)**_

 _Sir..! main base 0023 sy report kar raha hoon…mjhy Arjun kumar jo mission cobra gang k head incharge hain unsy urgent baat karni hai…_

 _Caller : daikhiya jawan…Arjun kumar iss waqt aik high profile official meeting main hain….jaisy hee wo free hoty hain main apki unsy baat karwa dunga…._

 _Jawan ( angrily ) : ap samjh kun ni rahy….mera unsy abhi baat karna bht zaroori hai…aur wo bhi abhi k abhi….ye kisi officer ki zindagi aur maut ka sawal hai….( shouting )_

 _Caller ( teasingly ) : hum officers ki jaan hamesha hee khatry main hoti hai jawan…..aisy officers desh ki suraksha kaisy kar sakty hain ( pause ) jo apni jaan jokham main dalny ky khayal sy hee dar jain….._

 _Jawan ( irritatedly ) : daikhiya Sir mera Arjun kumar sy abhi baat karna bht zaroori hai…..cobra gang kal shehar main kuch karnay wali hai jo mjhy Sir ko batana hai…( chewed ) agar apny unhain call transfer ni ki tu apki naukri khatry main par jaigi..( threatening tone )_

 _Caller : ( scaredly ) acha theek hai main call transfer kar raha hoon wait a minute….._

 _Jawan : good….ye hui na baat….._

Voice : ( shouting ) Sirrrrr…!

Abhinav : who is talking to someone on call…( turned ) and found an extremly worried and panicked akash….( on call he said ) Sir ap backup bhijwain yahan base py….so that hum deck yard pr attack kar sakain….main apsy baad main baat karta hoon…bye ( cut the call )

Akash : ( controlling his breath said ) abhi wo Sir ny….wo aj parcel…manav bomb…ABC building Malad lai jarahy…..Abhijeet Sir ny msg bhaija hai…( and completely shut seeing pale abhinav )

No response from abhinav side….

Akash : ( in rash ) kiaaa hua abhi ( angrily ) mana kardia na arjun kumar ny….( chewed ) daikha tumny na apni reputation bhi at stake dal di hai….( jerking abhinav ) sun rahy ho na main kia keh raha hoon…..

Abhinav : ( mumbled ) Daya Sir…wo khatry main hain….

Akash : ( confusingly ) Daya Sir ( mumured ) ab ye kaun hain…?

Abhinav : manav bomb…daya Sir…abhijeet Sir k dost….( mumbled )

Akash : ( shockingly ) kiaaaa…..( trying to digest ) magar wo wahan deck pr kia kar rahy…

Abhinav : ( looking lost ) ambulance chaiya….( jerking akash ) ambulance…..( starts dialing someone's number ) looking mad…..

Akash ( came intyo his sense ) : worriedly he held abhinav so tightly…..who is jerking his hands continuously…..

Abhinav : choro Arjun kumar…haan wo ambulace….main unko call karta hoon…..

Akash : ( holding his tears back ) abhi mere bhai kia hogaya hai tujhy…tu pagal hogaya hai….chor iss sb ko….meri taraf daikh….( trying to snatch his cell )

Abhinav ( shouting ) ni chor sakta main unhain ( crying ) ni chor sakta…..

Akash : jb sy tu unsy mila hai…tb sy main daikh raha hoon tu pagalon ki tarah unky peechy hai….akhir kun abhi….na tuny apni naukri ki parwah ki aur rules k against ja kar Arjun kumar sy baat ki…pata hai iss sb ka parinaam tujhy…

Abhinav : ni hai mjhy parwah kisi cheez ki bus mjhy apny bhai ki zindagi bachani hai…( shouting )

Akash ( stunned ) : repeat words bhai…..

Abhinav : haan abhijeet Sir mere bhai hain….mere baray bhai….

Akash ( shivering ) : ye kia keh raha hai tu abhi….hosh main tu hai tu….

Abhinav : ( crying ) dukh tu issi baat ka hai akash k hosh abhi aya hai mere ko…mjhy bhaiya ko ni janay daina tha ( holding his own head )

Akash ( trying to console abhi ) acha sun na abhi…daikh wahan viren hai…main ussy contact karta hoon kuch ni hoga….( he is confused how to called his boss )

Abhinav :grabbing akash…main apny bhai sy dobara milunga na ( hopeful tone ) bol na akash…..

Akash : have no answer as to how console his buddy cum bro…he just hugged abhinav…..

 _ **At night…..**_

 _A truck is going on smoothly on the road…..tension and sweat beads are clearly visible on driver's face…..while the passenger is guiding him something…_

 _Passenger : wo jo check naka dikh raha hai na main wahan sy gari sy kud jaon ga….tu paddle sy paon mat hatna…..apni manzil py puhanch k…..phir tu bhi kud jana iss truck sy…..tera padle gari sy hata ni k truck boommmm…( evil laughter )_

 _Driver : shockingly look at the passenger…_

 _Passenger : abey ooyeee ghoor kia raha hai…..truck ka padle hee manav bomb ka trigger hai ( wink ) aur haan gari main petrol itna hee hai k tu Malad tk puhanch ja….agar koi hoshiyari ki na tu boss ki tere py nazar hai….truck main aik aur bomb bhi hai jiska remote boss k pass hai…..agar koi garbar ki tu boss ny remote ka button daba daina hai aur ye truck booommm…._

 _Driver : feels his heart is thumping badly…_

 _Passenger : acha bey ab main tu chala…zindagi rahi tu phir mulaqat hogi deck py…( wink) and he jumps from the truck…_

 **So how is it….**

 **I write it in so much hurry**

 **Guys number of reviews is not appealing me to write more…..**

 **So I have decided to end this story in 2-3 chapters more…..**

 **Aik aur baat bhi batani hai ap sbko magar wo iss story k last chapter main bataungi….**

 **Take care…**

 **Bye….**


	7. Ending

**_Guys this is the last chapter of this story..._**

 ** _I try to cover each and every point..._**

 ** _But if I failed then I am sorry..._**

 ** _And also sorry for the mistakes..._**

 ** _End main aik announcement hai ap sb k lia..._**

 ** _May be the news is happy one for you...:)_**

 ** _Here we go..._**

At night...abhinav and akash is lying on the grassy ground...facing the sky...having so many stars...

Akash :abhi aik baat puchun...

Abhinav : ( gloomy tone ) haan pucho na akash...

Akash : tumhain apny aur Sir k rishtey ka kaisy pata chala...I mean tum dono bhai ( stopped )

Abhinav ( starring the sky speaks ) : tumhain yaad hai akash mission py janay sy pehle HQ ny hum sabhi officers k blood sample collect kia thy...

Akash : nodes with haan abhi...

Abhinav : mjhy tab pata chala tha...

Akash : HQ ko bhi pata hai ye baat ( shockingly )

Abhinav : nai...

 **FLASHBACK :**

Doctor ( calling names ) : Snr inspector Abhijeet aap apna aur apni team ka blood sample yaha jama karadain... Please...

Abhijeet : nodes and calls akash... Viren and abhinav...

One by one every one gave their blood samples and second last is abhinav...after him abhijeet gave his blood sample...

Doctor who is feeding data inside the computer surprisingly said Sir apka aur inka ( pointing towards abhinav ) blood group same hai...

 **FLASHBACK ENDS :**

Akash : magar abhi blood group tu bht saary logon ka same hoty hain...

Abhinav : haan hoty hain akash... Magar har kisi k bhai ka nam ABHIJEET nai hota hai... Iss baat ny mere zehan main shak paida kia...

Akash : magar tumhara bhai tu bachpan main kho gaya tha na abhi...

Abhinav ( sighed sadly ) : nai bhaiya khoi nai thy... Maa ny mjh sy jhoot bola tha...pata nai maa ny aisa kun kia...( sadly )

Akash : hmmm...

Abhinav : mainy apna shak dur karnay k lia bhaiya ka aur apna DNA test kar waya...

Akash : aur result positive aya...

Abhinav : ( sadly ) hmmm...

Akash : tumny Sir ko bataya kun ni...

Abhinav : bhaiya ko beeti batain yaad nai... Wo apni maa ko pechan nai saky wo yehi baat apny dil sy laga Lia... Tu main unko unki zindagi ki itni baari saachai bata k aik naya toofan kun lai aaon akash ( sadly )

Akash : islia tumny nai bataya Sir ko k tum unky choty bhai ho... Unka apna khoon ( rashly )Magar kia ye ziadti nai unky sath abhi k wo apny khooni rishtoon sy anjaan rahain... Khooni rishta hoty huy bhi wo akele rahain...

Abhinav : main dar gaya tha akash... Baray bhai kia hota hai ye tu mjhy nai pata magar unko ye bata k...k wo mere baray bhai hain main apna aik bhai cum dost nai kho sakta tha... Itni himmat nai hai mjh main... ( sadly ) ab tum mjhy selfish hee kehlo...

Akash : ab kia karna k socha hai tumny (seriously )  
Abhinav : viren PARCEL deliver karyga apnay time py...

Akash ( rashly ) : yani aik bhai apny baray bhai ko bachany k lia apny dost ki bali daiga...( teasingly ) wah bhai wah...

 _Abhinav : aisa nai hai akash... Viren ko sb pata hai..._

 _Akash ( shockingly ) : phir bhi wo deliverey k lia tayar hogaya... I can't believe this..._

 _Abhinav : main viren ko bhi kuch ni honay dunga...jb wo malad puhanchy ga wahan bomb squad already majood hogi..._

 _Akash : Aur Sir ka kia haan..._

 _Abhinav : wo bhi theek thak mumbai puhanch jaingy...viren unhain truck sy jump karnay ko kahyga aur wo log high way k pass walay jungle main puhanchy gay...jahan Arjun Kumar k orders k according aik squad already unko dhoond raha hoga..._

 _Akash : yani tumny sb plan karky rakha hai... ( rashly )_

 _Abhinav : hmmm ...( sadly )_

 _Akash : phir tum udass kun ho mere yaar..._

 _Abhinav : ( sadly ) un logon ny daya Sir ko manav bomb banadia... Yaar bhaiya ki jaan daya Sir main atki hui hai... ( sadly ) pata ni wo bachaingy bhi ya nai..._

 _Akash : tum chinta mat karo abhi... Upper walay py bharoosa rakho usny jb yahan tk hamara sath dia hai tu agay bhi daiga... Wo daya Sir ki bhi raksha karaiga... Don't worry..._

 _Abhinav : hmmmm ( sadly )_

 _Akash ( naughtily ) : waisy yaar abhi hamara kb peecha choty ga inn macharon sy...( irritatedly )_

 _Abhinav : bus kal tk ( wink ) bus backup ajai phir hum deck py attack karky saary gang ko pakar laingy..._

 _Akash : shukar mjhy aur ab inn macharon ko jheelna nai paryga..._

 _Abhinav : smiles sweetly on akash's irritation..._

 _..._

 ** _FEW DAYS LATER :_**

 _AT HOSPITAL :_

voice : ( tensely ) Doctor sahab koi improvement...?

Doctor : daikhiya condition critical hai...we are doing our best... ( pat on the person's shoulder )

All twinkling hopes are boiled in the person's eyes... And moisture appears...he tiredly sits on the near by bench...lost in past...

 _ **FLASHBACK :**_

 _VOICE : Sir main ap sy keh raha hoon... Abhijeet jail nai jaiga... Its a trap...ap baat ko samajh kun nai rahay Sir..._

 _2 voice : Pardyuman ye daikho om parakash k study ki footage aur ye road wali footage... Jahan tumhara honahar sipahee ny berahmi sy apny hee dost py goli chala di... Abhi bhi kahogy k abhijeet khooni nai hai..._

 _Acp Pardyuman : becomes quite..._

 _A pair of feets entering inside the cabin froze at the entrance seeing the footage..._

 _Dcp : nai hai na pardyuman koi jawab... ( placing an envelope ) ye rahy abhijeet ki giraaftari ka warrant... ( turned ) do din main ( stopped and whistle ) ohoo mujrim tu yahin hai phir dair kis baat ki...( shout ) sachin hand cuffs lao jaldi..._

 _Abhijeet : remains in head down mode..._

 _Sachin ( shockingly ) : gives hand cuffs to DCP..._

 _Dcp : mjhy kia dai rahy ho ye hathkariyan ...issy ( pointing towards abhijeet ) lagao hathkari..._

 _Acp : try to say something..._

 _Dcp : stops him with bus pardyuman ab kuch mat bolna... Mjhy apni duty karnay do..._

 _Acp : in extreme pain turned towards the wall..._

 _Dcp : take silent abhijeet with him...and put him behind the bars..._

 _ **FLASHBACK ENDS :**_

 _A soft pressure jerked him out from the past...person look at the new comer... And just hug him around his waist... Crying bitterly..._

 _New comer : giving him time to expel out his all pain n scare..._

 _Person : wo theek hojaiga na Sir..._

 _Sir : haan bilkul bus thora himmat aur hosla sy tumhain kaam laina hoga..._

 _Person : ( sobbing ) dar lag raha hai mjhy Sir..._

 _Sir : shhhh darty nai hain bacchy... Tum tu mere bhadur baity ho na... Phir ye dar kaisa...hum sb hain na... Kuch nai honay daingy ussy... Tum shaant ho jao..._

 _Voice : Sir... Abhijeet Sir ny kuch khaya bhi nai hai subha sy... ( forwarding sandwiches ) ap inhain please ye khila daingy..._

 _Acp : haan bilkul akash... Tum fikar maat karo..._

 _Akash : thank you Sir and rushed out from there..._

 ** _AT HOSPITAL LOBBY :_**

 _voice : bhaiya ny kha lia..._

 _Akash : nai magar Sir khila rahy hain unko..._

 _Abhinav : hmmm_

 _Akash : abhi tum milay kun nai apny bhaiya sy..._

 _Abhinav : ( removing moisture from his eyes ) bus yaar himmat hee nai hui..._

 _Akash : tum ro rahy ho abhi..._

 _Abhinav : na nai... Bus ye ansoo meri sunty hee nai hain... ( smiles painfully )_

 _Akash : tum unhain sach batado yaar..._

 _Abhinav : viren kaisa hai ab..._

 _Akash ( sighed ) : theek hai... Kal tk discharge hojaiga..._

 _Abhinav : ( sadly ) yani bicharny ka waqt qareeb araha hai..._

 _Akash : hmmm...HQ kb report karna hai..._

 _Abhinav : 3 days baad..._

 _Akash : tum batai bagair jaogy Sir ko..._

 _Abhinav ( hiding eyes ) : mjhy aik zarori kaam hai... Main nikalta hoon... Tum viren aur bhaiya ka khayal rakhna..._

 _Akash : sadly look at the way abhi rushed..._

 _..._

Dr came out from Daya's Cabin...

Abhijeet : stand up ( hopeful tone ) koi improve...

Dr : cut him and nodes in No...

Abhijeet : ( whispers ) main mil sakta hoon ussy...

Dr : theek hai ap mil lijia but dehan rakhiya ga k patient distrub na ho...

Abhijeet : nodes in yes...with thank you soooo much doctor...

 _Abhijeet enters inside the cabin... Slowly takes baby steps towards daya..._

 ** _scene flashed infront of his eyes :_** _" when he was shooting that old men "_

 _His hand touches the hand's of his brother... ( words tremble ) abhijeet cleared his throat with : tu sun raha hai na daya... Uss din roka nai tu aisy badla laiga kia... Chal uth bata na kun gaya tu mjhy chor k...pata hai kitna miss kia mainy tujhy..._

 _He feels someone's presence behind him... He turned and look at the figure who is removing his tears..._

 _Abhijeet : (complaining) Sir daikhiya na ye daya sun hee nai raha hai...kaisy mazay sy so raha hai...ap puchiya na issy ye kun gaya tha mjhy chor k...puchiya..._

 _Acp : Abhijeet ( meaningful tone ) tumhary sawaloon ka jawab hai mere pass... Ya yun kaho k tum dono k juda honay main kuch dosh mera bhi hai ( sorry tone ) magar ab waqt agaya hai k tum daya k transfer ka karan jaan lo..._

 _Abhijeet : bataiya na Sir..._

 ** _FLASHBACK :_**

 _Abhijeet is in jail and daya is in coma... It was a incident few days after abhijeet's griftaari..._

 _Freddy is with daya...And remaining other cops are in CID bureau... Everyone is trying hard to find a single clue of abhijeet's innocence and solve the mystery of om's parakash murder..._

 _Suddenly bureau phone rang...sachin picks up the call with hello : ( listening from the other side) exclaimed sacchi ( his face is glowing like a 100V bulb ) everyone's attention turned towards him... Acp Sir came out of his cabin with :_

 _Kia baat hai sachin...baaray khush lag rahy ho..._

 _Sachin : kia karain sir baat hee aisy hai..._

 _Pankaj : pr hua kia hai Sir..._

 _Sachin : ( happily) Sir...daya sir ko hosh agaya hai...he is out coma..._

 _A wave of happiness spread every where in the bureau..._

 _But still gloomy as one member of the team is still missing..._

 _Purvi : ( determinedly ) Sir daikhna daya sir agai na hamary pass... Ab bht jald abhijeet Sir bhi wapis ajaingy..._

 _Everyone :_ _nodes in yes..._

 _ **AT HOSPITAL...DAYA'S CABIN :**_

 _daya : opened his eyes and found his team mates are anxiously waiting for him...but his eyes are searching for his jaan... ( worriedly ) Sir... Sir abhi kahan hai... Wo nai aya... Wo theek tu hai na... Ussy goli lagi thi... ( a ray of colour passed through every faces present in the cabin )_

 _Daya ( asked again ) : ap sb log khamosh kun hain bataiya na abhi kahan hai (whisper) wo theek tu hai na..._

 _Acp : daya beta shaant ho jao abhijeet theek hai ( hiding his eyes )_

 _Daya : nai sir ap log zaror kuch chupa rahy ho..._

 _Purvi : Sir wo abhijeet sir ko Dcp sir ny jail ( she stopped )_

 _Daya : closed his eyes in extreme pain..._

 _Freddy : Sir aap fikar nai karo hum kuch nai honay daingy abhijeet sir..._

 _Daya : (opened his eyes) said Sir mjhy discharge chaiya..._

 _Acp : pr daya..._

 _Daya : removing all needles attached to him...stand up ( determined tone ) Sir discharge please..._

 _Acp : ( sighed) theek hai daya ( rashly ) tumny kaha meri suni hai..._

 _Daya : smiles shyly...said Sir wo aik baar abhi..._

 _Acp ( irritatedly ) : daya pehle tum yahan sy niklo tu sahi... Phir mil laina abhi..._

 _Daya : nodes..._

 _Acp Sir takes special permission for daya...so that he can meet abhijeet...now they are on the way..._

 ** _AT JAIL :_**

 _Daya : Sir konsa cell hai ( sadly )_

 _Acp : 4th cell beta ( softly )_

 _Daya ( teary eyes) : main jaon Sir..._

 _Acp ( smiles in tears ) haan zaror jao beta wo tumhara hee intezar kar raha hoga..._

 _Daya : nodes and rushed towards abhijeet's cell..._

 _Inside the cell,he was sitting while resting his head on his Knees..._

 _Daya ( softly ) : abhi..._

 _Abhijeet POV : daya ki awaz...magar wo yahan kaisy ( jerking head ) nai ye mera bharam hai._ _..._

 _Daya : Abhijeet please idhar daikho..._

 _Abhijeet : look at the iron rods... Yes he was standing in front of him fit n fine..._

 _Daya : kaisy ho yaar..._

 _Abhijeet : daya tu theek hogaya ( with trembling hands ) he touches daya's face..._

 _Daya : haan abhi main theek hogaya aur bht jald sb theek bhi kardunga main..._

 _Abhijeet ( tiredly ) : pata nai yaar mere hath kis kis k khoon sy rangy huy hain..._

 _Daya : ( strongly ) Snr inspector abhijeet kisi ka khoon nai kar sakta... Vishwass rakhna mjh py abhi ab main tumhary pas jab aunga jab mere pass tumhari begunahi k saboot hongy..._

 _And marched outside without listening to his abhi..._

 _..._

 _Daya is speaking to someone on phone with : haan balu bol.._

 _Ballu : sahab aik admi hai thora garbar hai... Bureau aur abhijeet sahab k ghar as pass bht dino sy mandla raha hai..._

 _Daya : theek hai ballu tu uss py nazar rakh... Mauqa daikh k gardan daboch laingy uski... ( cuts the call )_

 _He is checking files present inside abhijeet's room...after arranging the files... He starts settling the bed sheet... While grabbing the pillow his eyes caught something suspicion..._

 _Daya : (murmurs) abhi k room main ye bell kia kar rahi hai... ( sighed ) kal puchta hoon abhijeet sy..._

 _ **NEXT DAY :**  
_

 _At abhijeet's cell daya enters..._

 _Abhijeet : tum yahan aisy..._

 _Daya : ye bell daikho pehchanty ho issy..._

 _Abhijeet : nodes in no..._

 _Daya : tumhary pillow k neechy sy mili hai bell..._

 _Abhijeet ( shockingly ) : mere pillow k neechy sy..._

 _Daya : ring the bell..._

 _Abhijeet : becomes statue...his pupils dilated..._

 _Daya : Abhijeet kill me..._

 ** _FLASHBACK END :_**

 _Abhijeet : ( shouting ) Sir apny daya ko roka kun nai... Agar kuch hojata ussy tu..._

 _Acp : hum sb bahir hee thy abhijeet ...kuch nai hua... Bus tumhari begunahi saabit hogai... Aur wo admi Jo tumpy nazar rakh raha tha... Daya ny ussy sb ugalwa lia..._

 _Abhijeet : kaun tha wo jisny mere hathon om Parakash ki hatya karwai..._

 _Acp : pinto..._

 _Abhijeet : pinto wohi na sir jisky bhai ko mainy 2 years pehle phansi dilwai thi... Aur usky khilaaf gawahi bhi issi om parakash ny di thi... Oh My Gaud...!_

 _Acp : hmmm...wohi abhijeet... Wo tumsy aur om parakash sy badla laina chahta tha..._

 _Abhijeet : hmmmm...( sadly ) magar sawal abhi bhi wohi hai Sir daya ny transfer lia hee kun..._

 _Acp : ( hiding eyes ) ye baat tum daya sy puch laina abhijeet..._

 _Abhijeet : nai Sir shayad jawab apky pass hai mere iss sawal ka..._

 _Acp ( helplessly ) : tumhari waja sy... Tumhary begunaah sabit hojanay k bad wo scene jb tumny daya pr goli chalai thi tum apny zehan sy nikal nai pa rahy thy...daya bht pareshaan tha...uss raat wo mere pass aya tha..._

 ** _FLASH BACK :_**

 _TING...TONG..._

 _person opened the door with daya tum yahan...iss waqt..._

 _Daya : main andar aa sakta hoon Sir ( tiredly )_

 _Acp : haan aao daya khary kun ho... Tum yahan ( pointing towards sofa ) baitho..._

 _Daya : sits on the sofa...Looking broken..._

 _Acp : ab bolo kia baat hai ( softly )_

 _Daya ( cried ) : Sir abhiii..._

 _Acp ( sighed sadly ) : abhi bhi beach py hai kia wo..._

 _Daya : nodes..._

 _Acp take out his cell and calls abhijeet..._

 ** _AT CALL :_**

 _acp : abhijeet kahan ho tum iss waqt ( rashly ) time daikha hai tumny... Raat k 12 baj rahy hain... Foran utho aur seedha ghar jao samjhy..._

 _Day_ _a : opened his eyes said sir haar taraha sy samjha k daikhlia... Piyaar sy... Ghussy sy... Magar wo uss manzar main qaid ho k reh gaya... Abhi bhi apny app ko mera doshi maan raha hai... Ghanto beach py rehta hai... Adhi adhi raat ko ghar lauta hai... Na theek sy khata hai aur na sota hai... Mjhy face karny sy bhagta hai..._

 _Sir aisa kb tk chalay ga... Iss tarah tu wo khud ko bemaar kar laiga..._

 _Acp : ( coldly ) daya jb apny na apny app sy thak jain na...aur hamara piyaar bhi unhain apni pehchaan na kara pai... Tb unhain akela chor daina chaiya... Kia pata humsy judai unhain apny app sy mila dai... Wo girain k magar jb koi sambhalny wala nai hoga tu khud uthy gai... Aur tb unhain hum yaad aingy... Aur phir unhain ehsaas hoga k hum unki zindagi main kia ehmiaat rakhty hain... Aur phir wo bhagna chor daingy...laut aingy hamary pass... Zindagi k pass..._

 _Daya ( brokenly ) : main abhi ko nai chor sakta Sir... Magar agar uski bhalai k lia yehi sahi hai tu main yehi karunga... ( tears roll down from his cheeks ) phir chahy usky lia mjhy kitna hee dard kun na ho..._

 ** _FLASH BACK ENDS :_**

 _Acp folded his hands with beta mjhy maaf karna... Tum dono k bech ye dooriyan meri waja sy aain hain..._

 _Abhijeet : ( tearily ) grab acp sir's both hands with ye kia kar rahy hain ap Sir... Jo bhi hua ussy bhool jain... Ghalti hum main sy kis ki hai ye tu pata nai magar ( smiles ) jo bhi hua achy k lia hua..._

 _Acp : hmmm...hugged abhijeet with acha ab tum apny bhai k pass raho main chalta hoon..._

 _Abhijeet : nodes...and turned towards daya... He remember how many times daya had tried to make him understand that there is no his faults... Time is responsible...for all the things that had happened ..._

 _He grabs daya's hand whisper : get well soon my jaan...your abhi is wait for you and your home too...and when he dozed off he does not know..._

 _Morning arose...two pairs of eyes watching the sweet love bond where elder brother is holding his younger's hand in sleep... A silent tear drop fell from his eyes..._

 _Akash : softly pressed abhinav's shoulder..._

 _Abhinav : main theek hoon yaar...Grabbing his shoulder bag with chalta hoon yaar phir milaingy...ye letter abhijeet Sir ko dai daina..._

 _Akash : hugged abhi with bht bury ho tum... Yun bagair batai chal paray thy tum... Crying... Aisa koi karta hai kia... ( hopeful tone ) hum phir milaingy na abhi..._

 _Abhinav : bilkul milaingy yaar... Tum tu aisy ro rahy ho jaisy main desh chor k nai duniya chor k jaraha hoon..._

 _Akash : chup bilkul jo aisa socha bhi tu..._

 _Abhinav : chalo yaar janay ka waqt hua alvida dost..._

 _Akash : ja rahy ho ya bhaag rahy ho..._

 _Abhinav : feets stopped but then starts moving again..._

 _Akash : milay bagair ja rahy ho unsy..._

 _Abhinav : turned with agar yahan raha tu apni zindagi kho dunga... Aur agar yahan sy chala gaya tu jeyoonga bhi aur wo bhi sukoon sy..._

 _Akash : tearily nodes..._

 ** _AT EVENING :_**

 _Doctor ( smilingly ) : ap sb ki prayers kaam aain snr inspector Daya is improving ..._

 _A wave of happiness spread among the team members... They merrily hugged each other in tears... Abhijeet and Acp is smiling ear to ear..._

 _Voice : abhijeet Sir..._

 _Abhijeet : look at the direction...found akash is standing..._

 _Akash ( hiding eyes ) : Sir ye wo letter abhi ny apko dainy k lia bola tha..._

 _Abhijeet : oh thank you akash...waisy abhinav hai kahan..._

 _Akash : sadly Sir wo chala gaya..._

 _Abhijeet ( sadly ) chala gaya magar kun... Abhi tu mainy ussy thankyou bhi nai bola tha hamari jaan bachany py... Wo aisy kaisy chala gaya..._

 _Akash : pata nai kun chala gaya Sir...( hiding his eyes ) said sir mjhy aik zaroori kaam hai main ata hoon..._

 _Abhijeet : sits on the bench with a thud...Feeling lost...opens the letter read..._

 ** _"Sir zindagi main bht sy log atay aur jatay hain hamari...main apki zindagi main aya aur waqt ki rait ki tarah hathon sy slip hota gaya... Magar mjhy khony mat dijiaga... Hamesha apny dil main rakhiya ga... I hope main apsy itna tu maang sakta hoon... Kia main apko bhaiya bula sakta hoon..."_**

 _abhijeet : feels something wet is slipping from his cheeks... ( whisper ) ye kia kia abhinav itna khoobsoorat rishta daiky yunhi chalay gai... Bina kuch kahy... Bina kuch sunay... Jb tum milogy na tumhary kaan khenchon ga main haan...( smiling in tears ) Bhaiya haan kun nai tum mjhy zaror bula sakty ho bhaiya..._

 ** _AT AIRRPORT :_**

 _Abhinav : ( whisper ) nai bhaiya ab ap mere kaan kabhi nai khench sakogy...And_ _he plane take off...!_

 ** _AFTER 3 DAYS :_**

 _Meeting is going on between HQ and officers of the mission... While everyone is feeling abhinav's absence..._

 _Abhijeet : Sir... Abhinav itni jaldi kun chala gaya..._

 _Arjun Kumar : wo gaya nai senior inspector abhijeet...usny resign dai dia..._

 _Everyone : magar kun Sir...? ( shockingly )_

 _Arjun Kumar : reason usny bataya nai...( sighed sadly )_

 _Finally the meeting ended and HQ gives clean sheet to all the officers of the mission...but the resignation of abhinav always remain a mystery for everyone..._

 ** _AFTER ONE MONTH :_**

 _Time passed and finally today daya is being discharge from the hospital...CID bureau gets back his old shine... Everyone is on cloud nine... Especially daya... Who gets back his life... His abhi... Everything...!_

 _..._

 _Far away...across seven seas... Someone smiles in tears seeing the Cid team and his bro happiness...he rested his head on head rest and closed his eyes... Feels complete satisfaction in his heart although one part of his heart is aching badly...!_

 ** _hmmm...chalo story tu end hogai... Now an important announcement :_**

 ** _"I am leaving FF today and now and FB too "_**

 ** _Good bye guys..._**

 ** _Will miss you all..._**

 ** _Take care..._**

 ** _Regards Misha :-)_**


End file.
